Banalités de la vie
by Machin Chose
Summary: Nous sommes des Shinigamis. Nous vivons pour préserver l'équilibre entre le monde réel et la Soul Society, perturbé par les Hollows. Voilà notre raison d'être. Oui mais ... que se passe t-il, lorsqu'il n'y a rien à faire ? Parce que nous aussi, nous faisons face aux épreuves de la vie, sans que le moindre Hollow ne pointe le bout de son masque. Recueil de OS indépendants.
1. Partir en vacances (IchiRuki)

_« Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo. Avant je pensais comme vous tous. Si vous aviez le choix entre partir en famille pour les vacances et rester à Karakura pour déglinguer des Hollows, je pense que vous auriez prit la première option. C'est ce que j'ai fait. »_

A Karakura, il arrive aussi que la paix soit dominante pendant un certain laps de temps. Pour Ichigo Kurosaki, lycéen, ce genre de moments lui permet de souffler et de concilier sa vie étudiante avec son devoir de Shinigami remplaçant ... sauf lorsqu'en ce moment, la situation est légèrement différente. Car, au cours de l'année, un inlassable cycle se poursuit, et en l'occurence ... il est en vacances. Comment ça ? Pourquoi n'a t-il pas l'air plus heureux ? Après tout, les vacances sont toujours des moments rêvés pour n'importe quel lycéen, non ?

Mais voilà là où se trouve le problème : Ichigo n'a rien à voir avec les personnes de son âge. Dire « étrange » à propos de sa famille ressemblerait vaguement à un compliment. Alors partir en vacances avec eux, c'est déjà quelque chose.

Mais si en plus à ces derniers s'ajoutait une fille qui comprenait vaguement le monde réel ...

- Hé, Ichigo ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! Grommela la voix de la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia, qui portait un sac-à-dos et une petite valise en guise de bagages.

La jeune Shinigami se trouvait évidemment dans la chambre de la personne à laquelle elle venait de s'adresser. Ce dernier grogna légèrement avant de se lever du lit sur lequel il était allongé depuis un moment maintenant. Il lança un regard qui mélangeait lassitude et irritation à la petite squatteuse de service.

- Pour la dixième fois, je suis déjà prêt, mais mon père n'est toujours PAS là. Donc on ne fait qu'attendre.

Il avait usé un ton glacial, voire brutal. Cela aurait pu choquer Rukia. D'ailleurs, son but était peut-être de la secouer pour qu'il puisse la ramener à la réalité. Mais voilà. Elle était complètement ailleurs. Complètement en train de planer, si bien que la pique sévère du rouquin lui passa complètement par-dessus la tête. Les yeux violets de la petite Kuchiki continuaient de briller d'une lueur plein d'espoir. Sans dire un mot, elle vint s'asseoir à coté d'Ichigo, qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur dont elle fit fi.

- C'est super d'aller en vacances, je suis impatiente. Fit-elle, à moitié perdue dans ses imaginations.

- C'est pas comme si tu le répétais depuis que mon père l'a annoncé, hein ... Déplora Ichigo de son coté.

Il n'était pas content, pour sa part. Partir en vacances ne l'avait jamais amusé. Il ne faisait que suivre le mouvement, parce qu'abandonner Yuzu et Karin n'était pas son genre - il aurait pu faire une exception pour son père par contre - et il se devait d'y aller, même de mauvaise grâce. Là, il y avait Rukia en plus. A vrai dire, le Shinigami remplaçant ne saurait dire si c'était une source de motivation ou de désespoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était persuadé que tout allait mal se passer. Emmener cette Shinigami qui ne sait même pas ouvrir une brique de jus de fruit à l'aéroport, prendre l'avion avec elle ... un soupir échappa de la bouche du lycéen.

Un bruit de sonnerie attira l'attention des deux jeunes personnes.

- Ton père ? Demanda Rukia avec une once d'impatience.

- Non, il a les clés pour ouvrir, répondit Ichigo avec assurance.

Rapidement, le rouquin dévala les marches des escaliers pour atteindre la fameuse porte qui cachait visiblement une personne. De qui il s'agissait ? Bon, ce n'était pas non plus d'une extrême importance. Sa main se porta sur la poignet et il ouvrit.

- Bonjour, Kurosaki-kun !

Personne n'aurait pu se tromper sur la personne après ces deux mots à vrai dire. Inoue Orihime se tenait là devant lui, radieuse et arborant une veste mettant en valeur sa plastique pour le moins déroutante.

- Oh, salut Inoue. Répondit-il, moins enthousiaste que son interlocutrice. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non pas du tout ! Assura la jeune femme. Je suis juste venue vous dire au revoir ! Kuchiki-san m'a dit que vous partiez. J'aurais aimé vous accompagner mais c'est impossible ... je vais avec Tatsuki-chan pendant une semaine chez sa famille.

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un élan de tristesse. Ichigo arqua un sourcil. Oui, c'est vrai qu'Inoue était quand même une proche amie et devait être déçue de se faire mettre un peu sur le coté, comme ça.

- T'inquiètes pas, Inoue. Fit doucement Ichigo. J'échangerais presque ma place avec toi.

- Merci, Kurosaki-kun ! S'écria t-elle. Au fait ! Sado-kun part au Mexique dans deux jours et ne vous accompagne pas non plus, mais Ishida-kun sera à l'aéroport avec vous ! Je dois vite partir, maintenant. Tatsuki-chan doit m'attendre ! Tu pourras passer le bonjour à ta famille et à Kuchiki-san ? Merci !

Et elle partit à vive allure. La jeune femme avait parlé tellement vite, le Shinigami remplaçant eu même du mal à tenir la conversation tant son rythme de parole fut rapide. En tout cas ... QUOI ?! Ishida les accompagnaient ?! C'est quoi ... ces conneries ?! ... Bon, s'il pouvait emmener le Quincy dans ses ennuis, pourquoi pas. Visiblement, il manquait clairement de prudence. Un bruit de klaxon fit revenir le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges à la réalité. Bah oui, le voilà. Blasé, le rouquin hocha la tête à sa vue.

- ICHIIIGOOOO ! Hurla son père, en descendant de la voiture. Va appeler ...

- C'est bon j'ai compris. Rétorqua sèchement l'aîné des Kurosaki, laissant son père sans voix.

Il pourrait se montrer un peu plus enthousiaste quand même, non ? Isshin fit une mine suspicieuse : c'est sûrement à cause d'une fille !

Ichigo mit un peu de temps à ramener les trois filles qui logaient dans la maison pour monter dans la voiture - bagages obligent - et à fermer les portes du domicile qu'il ne reverrait plus avant un petit moment. Non vraiment, ça ne l'enchantait pas ... du tout. Son regard croisa rapidement celui de Rukia, qui pétillait de vie. Bon, si ça pouvait lui procurer une pareille joie ... il acceptait quand même de faire ce petit sacrifice. Entre aller abattre des Hollows et partir en vacances avec sa famille, il n'y avait tout de même pas photo et le lycéen n'y réfléchit pas. Il s'installa à l'avant avec son père au volant, tandis que les trois filles se posèrent derrière. Le trajet allait être relativement long. La tension commençait à gagner ... Isshin. Allez savoir pourquoi.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun problème ! S'inquiéta t-il pour la quinzième fois alors qu'il roulait, provoquant un soupir d'exaspération de la part de son fils.

- J'espère que tu comprends qu'on s'en fout ! Grogna ce dernier.

- Quoi ?! Fils indigne, va ! Tu dois me soutenir ! Ta mère m'a toujours soutenu, elle !

- Papa, occupe-toi de la route ... Soupira Karin devant l'attitude des deux plus âgés de la famille.

Parce que conduire sans regarder devant n'était pas une chose bien conseillée à vrai dire. Pendant ce temps-là, Yuzu bavardait avec Rukia sur on-ne-sait quel sujet qui pourrait être intéressant. Pfiou ... même le trajet est barbant. Etonnamment, Rukia n'avait pas dit le moindre mot déplaisant pour l'heure, ce qui rassura un petit peu Ichigo. Son impatience ne lui a peut-être pas fait perdre toute sa tête non plus.

Il faut dire qu'elle pourrait être un peu reconnaissante aussi. Même si c'était elle qui avait falsifié ses passeports et tout le reste des papiers d'identité, c'était bien eux qui avaient accepté de l'emmener. Bon, en même temps, lui-même se voyait mal dire à Rukia de partir, pendant qu'ils iraient en vacances.

L'aéroport ... enfin. Rapidement, les portes s'ouvrirent. Les passagers descendirent rapidement. Un bon bol d'air frais pour le Shinigami remplaçant, qui mit les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire avant de s'éloigner un petit peu. Il inspira et expira. Rester 2 heures à coté de son père était vraiment quelque chose de mauvais pour la santé, il en avait maintenant la preuve irréfutable. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être terminé.

- ICHIGO ! Rugit Isshin. Tu fais quoi là ?! Viens aider à prendre les bagages plutôt !

- C'est bon ça va, j'arrive. Répondit presque calmement l'intéressé.

Rukia, Yuzu et Karin regardaient la scène, placées un peu en retrait. La tension était palpable dans l'air entre ces deux-là visiblement.

- Partir en vacances se déroule toujours ainsi ? Demanda doucement Rukia.

- Non ... il n'y a que chez nous que ça se passe comme ça. Soupira Karin, agacée par la situation.

- Onii-chan et Papa se disputent souvent alors les laisser côte-à-côte ... Songea, à haute voix, Yuzu, offrant ainsi une réponse presque involontaire à la pensionnaire de la Soul Society.

Les trois filles portaient de petits sacs. Il fallait bien que les hommes portent quelque chose de plus conséquent, non ?

Chose qu'ils firent, sans que ce soit réellement avec joie, du moins en ce qui concernait Ichigo. Parce qu'apparemment, Isshin était heureux rien qu'à voir le visage lumineux de « Rukia-chan ! » comme il aimait l'hurler. Mais tout n'allait peut-être pas être si ... calme. Si on peut dire que la situation passée n'avait pas été mouvementée. Des prises de becs perpétuelles, c'était quand même l'essence de vie chez les Kurosaki. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et rapidement, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant comme d'habitude une foule de personnes plus qu'impressionnante apparaître dans le champ de vision de la petite famille. Accompagné de ses deux filles, Isshin ouvrit la marche, tandis que Rukia vint se positionner à coté d'Ichgo.

- Dis, ils vont tous venir avec nous ?! Questionna Rukia, alors qu'une certaine surprise était sensible dans son ton.

Ichigo avait un air profondément blasé, cette fois-ci.

- Bien sûr que non, tu as déjà pu voir à quoi ressemble un avion non ? Tu penses que ça peut contenir autant de gens ?

Rukia parut songeuse pendant quelques secondes, tout en continuant sa petite marche avec son ami roux. Mais visiblement, ses réflexions ne lui donnaient pas satisfaction, et son regard plein de questions se posa une nouvelle fois sur le possesseur de Zangetsu.

- Mais alors, où vont tous ces gens ?

- En vacances. Tu crois qu'il existe qu'un lieu de vacances ou quoi ? Tout le monde ne va pas en France. Répondit finalement Ichigo, dont la situation commençait à l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

- Ah bon ... pas la peine d'être si désagréable, paysan ! Répliqua finalement Rukia, le temps de comprendre le ton sur lequel venait de parler Ichigo. On a pas ça, à la Soul Society ...

- J'avais remarqué. Je suis surpris qu'il y ait l'eau courante au Seireitei je dois dire.

Un coup de poing sur l'arrière du crâne fit néanmoins taire le jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Elle était violente ! Elle pourrait se calmer un petit peu là, ils étaient quand même en public. Quelques furtifs regards interrogateurs ne tardaient d'ailleurs pas à se tourner vers les deux Shinigamis.

Ichigo lança un regard noir à la petite brune qui l'accompagner, mais cette dernière n'en tint pas compte du tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes à chercher quel chemin à suivre, le petit groupe arriva tout de même. Il fallait maintenant faire la queue ... et c'était vraiment très long. Rukia prit un air un peu déçu : partir en vacances était-il aussi contraignant ? Ichigo posa discrètement les yeux sur elle, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur le chariot à bagages, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? Se lança finalement le rouquin.

Les yeux de la concernée se levèrent doucement vers l'homme qui avait boulversé son univers.

- Occupe-toi d'avancer, paysan. Rétorqua t-elle doucement.

Hein ? ... Ah, oui. Pendant qu'il l'avait fixé, ça avait visiblement bougé devant. Et les quelques mumures de mécontentement qui provenaient de l'arrière incitaient le fils d'Isshin - qui avait avancé sans prévenir - à continuer. Soudain, Ichigo sentit son téléphone vibrer, sans sa poche. Sa main se dirigea vers cette dernière, avant que son attention ne soit captée par la voix de celle qui l'accompagnait.

- Je suis fatiguée, Ichigo. C'est encore long ? Se lamenta la membre de la Treizième Division du Seireitei.

- Comme tu peux voir, il y a encore du monde. Fit juste remarquer le lycéen, en fermant les yeux.

- Et après, on monte dans l'avion ? Reprit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, avec un regain d'espoir.

- Non, il va ensuite falloir attendre avant d'embarquer, et encore attendre avant de décoller. Tenta d'expliquer avec calme son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ?! S'indigna Rukia. Mais pourquoi attendre autant ?!

Devant le haussement d'épaules de la part de son interlocuteur, la Shinigami poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Elle n'était pas heureuse comme ça ! Elle voulait vite arriver rapidement dans l'avion ! Cet engin géant qui vole, était tellement impressionnant ! Elle avait vraiment hâte de rentrer là-dedans.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec moi dans la file d'attente, hein. Regarde Yuzu et Karin ont bien laissées mon père seul pour aller s'acheter quelque chose, tu peux aller les rejoindre.

Rukia haussa d'abord les sourcils devant la proposition d'Ichigo mais très rapidement, elle aquiesça dans un petit sourire enjoué. La jeune femme repartie en direction des deux soeurs Kurosaki qui décidèrent de l'attendre, étant donné que la Shinigami leur faisait quelques grands signes. Pff, pour la discrétion, cette fille était un cas. Ichigo retourna à son occupation plus barbante qu'autre chose. Son père était désormais à coté de lui, et lança un petit regard à son fils.

- Hé, mon fils. Tu seras à coté de Rukia-chan dans l'avion ! Tu devrais être content, non ? Demanda t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

L'intéressé détourna vivement le regard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il, sans pourtant être convaincu par ses propres paroles.

Finalement, c'était bon. Les deux Kurosaki posèrent leurs bagages, qui étaient regardés par les hôtes avant de rouler doucement pour rejoindre l'avion avant qu'eux-mêmes n'y iraient. Enfin, voilà une bonne partie de cette horreur passée. Père et fils vinrent rejoindre le reste de la famille - en y incluant Rukia - qui était assise sur des bancs, à attendre, jus de fruits à la main.

- Mes chéries ! Nous avons accompli un dur labeur ! S'exclama Isshin en tentant de prendre ses trois « _filles_ » dans ses bras, mais ne pouvant finalement qu'enlacer Yuzu, étant donné que Karin se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte et que Rukia l'avait évité.

- C'est bon hein, déplora Karin. C'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire non plus.

Isshin prit un air dévasté lorsque ces quelques mots sortirent de la bouche de sa fille. Si cruelle ! Masaki ... Masaki ! Il avait oublié son portrait !

Le père des Kurosaki prit sa tête entre les mains et se la secoua une bonne dizaine de fois, avant que ceux qui ne l'entouraient ne décident de partir, blasés par son comportement devenu trop gênant. Par ailleurs, les regards s'étaient évidemment tournés vers lui.

Tous regagnèrent une rangée de banc, plus loin.

Rukia se posa à coté d'Ichigo, ce dernier fermant les yeux, à attendre. Yuzu et Karin commençaient à discuter de leur coté, également.

- Ichigo.

... C'était reparti pour un tour. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à attendre, comme tout le monde ? Machinalement, le rouquin posa ses yeux sur elle. Il l'interrogea vaguement du regard, étant bien épuisé par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'attendait une fois de plus, à une question à laquelle n'importe qui pourrait répondre. Enfin, venant de la part de la petite Shinigami, il semblerait que rien ne soit finalement simple.

- Tu veux un peu de jus de fruit ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un petit peu devant la question posée par la petite brune. Un léger sourire amusé se dessina finalement sur le visage du lycéen.

- Tu n'arrives pas à ouvrir ta brique, hein ! Se moqua finalement Ichigo.

Rukia détourna immédiatement le regard, du rouge gagnant doucement ses joues. Eh zut ! Ce paysan était plus perspicace qu'il n'en n'avait l'air finalement. Il fallait qu'elle commence à chercher un plan de secours pour expliquer ce qu'elle ...

La main d'Ichigo vint doucement prendre les siennes, geste qui fit tressaillir la petite Shinigami, dont le regard encore plein de gêne, vint se reporter sur son colocataire forcé. Ce dernier perça un trou à l'endroit indiqué, avec la paille, avant de remettre la brique à la Shinigami.

- Quand même, tu devrais bien te souvenir de la manière dont on l'avait ouvert, la première fois !

- C'est bon hein ! Se défendit Rukia. C'était ... il y a longtemps !

La jeune Shinigami se mit à boire, tout en détournant le regard, refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait bêtement oublié la manière dont on ouvrait une misérable brique de jus de fruit. Fort heureusement, à part Ichigo, personne n'avait pu assister à cette ridicule scène. Enfin ... Rukia poussa un soupir avant de redonner l'objet au rouquin.

- Tu n'en veux vraiment pas ? Insista la protégée d'Ukitake.

- Non merci, rétorqua Ichigo.

Rukia haussa les épaules. Bon eh bien ... puisqu'il n'en veut pas, elle ne se priverait pas, de son coté. Mais les minutes défilaient, et pourtant ... rien ne venait perturber la longue, l'interminable attente. La soeur adoptive de Byakuya n'en pouvait simplement plus. Attendre n'était pas dans son genre dans ce type de situations. Ichigo ouvrit soudainement les yeux, provoquant un nouvel élan d'espoir chez la jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ichigo ? C'est bon ? Se mit-elle à espérer.

- ... Non ... en fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ... bon, c'est sûrement mon imagination. Rétorqua ce dernier, en soupirant.

Soupir partagé par son amie aux yeux violets, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. De l'autre coté, Yuzu, Karin et Isshin semblaient également s'ennuyer fermement. Karin étant même sur le point de s'endormir sur son banc, si Yuzu ne la tenait pas éveillée par des questions inutiles telles que son plat favori - alors qu'elle connaissait évidemment la réponse - ou sa chanson préférée.

Mais une voix retentit : c'était la voix salvatrice, qui annonçait enfin l'embarquement pour le vol en direction de la France. Rukia eu un large sourire de joie, se leva rapidement et jeta sa boisson avant que sa main ne prenne celle d'Ichigo, dans un élan d'enthousiasme qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis des heures.

- C'est par où ?! Allons-y ! S'impatienta t-elle.

- Du calme Rukia, l'avion ne partira pas sans nous ... Soupira une fois de plus Ichigo, en se levant.

- Allons-y mes enfants ! Direction la France ! S'exclama également Isshin, joyeusement.

Un large mouvement de foule permit facilement de voir la direction qu'il fallait emprunter pour atteindre l'avion. Mais une fois de plus, il fallu attendre dans une file d'attente longue, et montrer ses passeports en arborant son sourire le plus hypocrite - chose qu'elle savait tout de même faire à la perfection d'après Ichigo - avant enfin, de pouvoir atteindre le gigantesque appareil volant. Elle tenait fermement la main du rouquin pour le forcer à se dépêcher, malgré quelques regards suspects, et même de la part de Yuzu. Cette dernière était placée en retrait avec Isshin et Karin. C'est à sa soeur que sa voix s'adressa.

- Regarde, Karin-chan ! Rukia-chan et Onii-chan sont amoureux ! S'étonna Yuzu.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Yuzu. Personne ne ferait une telle erreur. Répondit sa soeur aînée.

- Karin-chan ! C'est méchant de dire ça ! S'indigna Yuzu.

- Allons, les filles ! On atteint l'avion maintenant ! Fit remarquer Isshin de son coté.

Les places furent rapidement prises. Ichigo et Rukia étaient, comme prévu, ensemble. La dernière citée se plaça sans attendre à coté de la fenêtre. Isshin était deux places plus loin, juste derrière ses deux enfants.

Les yeux de la dernière membre de la famille Kuchiki se rivèrent dehors. L'aile de l'avion était visible ... et c'était tout.

- Il fait chaud ici, s'agaça Rukia au bout de quelques instants.

- Si tu gardes ton manteau, c'est normal. Fit remarquer son voisin.

Elle lui tira vivement la langue avant d'enlever son blouson et de ... le balancer sur Ichigo. Ce dernier lui lança un regard carnassier.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, là ? Dit-il, d'un ton menaçant.

Rukia croisa les bras et détourna le regard.

- J'ai enlevé mon manteau, comme tu me l'as demandé.

Sérieusement ... elle avait beau avoir 70 années de vécu à la Soul Society - ou pas loin - elle demeurait vraiment une sale petite gamine quand elle le voulait. Comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

Hmh ... un léger silence s'installa. Avant que la main de Rukia ne vienne légèrement secouer le bras d'Ichigo, pour attirer son attention. Il ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, espérant qu'elle le laisse tranquille d'elle-même, mais visiblement ce n'était pas parti pour.

- Quoi encore ?

- Il sert à quoi, cet écran ? Questionna Rukia, d'un ton neutre.

- A ne pas t'ennuyer à mourir, c'est tout. Tu trouveras des films, des jeux ou des musiques là-dedans. Tu peux te débrouiller toute seule, non ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Ceci fait, le jeune lycéen prit rapidement le casque et les écouteurs pour les mettre sur la tête de son amie, en lui expliquant qu'elle ne pourrait pas entendre ce qu'il y avait sans. La jeune femme mit tout de même un certain temps avant de comprendre les subtilités que conféraient la télécommande et ainsi, Ichigo mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir être enfin tranquille, et rechercher le sommeil.

Mais un silence était évidemment, trop demandé pour une personne telle que Rukia.

Cette dernière sursauta, ce qui attira l'attention du rouquin. Son visage se tourna donc une fois de plus en direction de sa voisine, qui le regarda à son tour, avec une once d'incompréhension : elle entendait des voix ! Des voix étranges ! Et son jeu, Tetris, venait de se stopper brutalement !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ichigo ?! On est attaqués ? Est-ce que tu sens du reiatsu ? Paniqua t-elle doucement alors qu'elle cherchait son Mod Soul dans son petit sac-à-main.

La main d'Ichigo se posa sur la sienne : il lui faisait signe de se calmer.

- Arrête de t'agiter pour rien, c'est juste un message du Capitaine, expliqua t-il.

- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il disait ! Se plaint Rukia, désabusée par la situation.

- C'est parce qu'il parle anglais, tu vois. Ce sont les procédures officielles : tout le monde parle anglais dans le personnel.

- Mais je ne sais pas parler anglais, moi !

- Tu n'avais qu'à venir en cours d'anglais au Lycée.

Rukia fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras.

Son interlocuteur soupira bruyamment. Décidément, les Shinigamis dans le monde réel, ce n'était donc vraiment pas une bonne idée. L'art de l'euphémisme, évidemment.

Mais en plus, quelque chose troublait réellement Ichigo : il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et ce n'était pas - entièrement - la faute de Rukia. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Ses affaires ? Le rouquin énuméra ses objets importants, mais ne trouva rien de notable. Même Kon faisait parti des bagages, dans le sac de Rukia.

Enfin. L'avion commença à démarrer. Ce mouvement sortit la petite femme brune de sa torpeur, et son visage se colla à la fenêtre, pour observer les moindres petits détails. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, elle commença à trouver le temps long. L'avion ne faisait que rouler ... si c'était ça, pourquoi ne pas avoir prit une voiture ?

- Hé Ichigo, c'est quand qu'il vole, l'avion ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

- Bientôt. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir ! Répliqua ce dernier, agacé.

- Comment tu peux penser à dormir dans un moment pareil ? T'es vraiment qu'un sale paysan étroit d'esprit ! Grommela finalement Rukia, sans pour autant recevoir une quelconque réponse de la part du rouquin, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fermés.

Tiens donc, il lui arrivait donc de réfléchir. Surprenant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse trop d'efforts, il risquerait sûrement de se blesser. Et finalement, l'avion décolla. Pendant ce cours laps de temps, la Shinigami se sentit étrangement mal. Pourtant, elle combattait dans les airs lorsque des Hollows faisaient leurs apparitions. C'était idiot de penser de la sorte. Instinctivement, elle attrapa le bras d'Ichigo et tenta vainement de se coller à lui, mais ne put entièrement le faire, à cause de sa ceinture qui ne la serrait pourtant pas si fort.

Sourcil haussé, le rouquin la regarda un instant avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Dehors, il faisait maintenant nuit. Rukia se sentie rapidement fatiguée. Ses yeux se portèrent sur sa montre : 23 heures 12. D'après Ichigo, le repas serait servi à minuit 30. D'ici là, elle pouvait bien faire une bonne petite sieste !

- Quoi, encore ?

Ichigo regardait sa voisine en train de s'agiter, les mains sur la ceinture. Il prit un air profondément ennuyé avant de lui enlever ce qui la gênait en douceur, avant de se remettre sur son siège. L'accoudoir qui les séparaient se fit soudainement soulever, par Rukia, ce qui surprit le Shinigami remplaçant de Karakura.

- Tu fous quoi, là ?! Demanda t-il.

- Imbécile ! Tu crois que j'arriverais à dormir assise, moi ?

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, la petite brune posa sa tête sur Ichigo et ferma les yeux, satisfaite de pouvoir dormir de la sorte. Un peu tétanisé au départ, le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges finit par la laisser faire. Bon, ce n'était pas désagréable à vrai dire, mais si jamais un membre de sa famille les voyaient ainsi ... oh, peu importe, finalement. Il était un peu gêné par Rukia, mais délaissa rapidement ce sentiment là. Il se surprit en train de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la Shinigami, sans que celle-ci ne fasse quoique ce soit. Etait-elle en train de dormir ? Peut-être. Peut-être non. En un éclair, c'était peu probable ...

- Hé, paysan. N'en profite pas trop non plus, hein.

Sa voix fit légèrement trésaillir l'intéressé qui détourna instinctivement la tête avant de lâcher un « Pour qui tu me prends ?! » qui ne persuada personne. Mais il vola ainsi un petit souire discret à la Shinigami, qui ferma les yeux, pour de bon cette fois-ci, confortablement installé contre l'homme qui avait boulversé sa vie. Même s'il s'agissait d'un paysan complètement stupide.

Ichigo ne pensa plus à rien non plus. Il ne faisait plus que profiter de l'instant et oublia pour de bon ce qui le troublait tant depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'aéroport.

_« Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo. Je pense qu'entre choisir de partir avec sa famille en vacances, et déglinguer des Hollows, je choisirai la deuxième option la prochaine fois ... sauf si Rukia vient avec nous. »_

- Il ne répond pas ?! Bon sang, ce Kurosaki !

A l'aéroport, il faisait bien nuit. Il y avait de moins en moins de monde, et un jeune homme habillé tout en blanc avec ses valises se tenait là.

- Sur mon honneur de Quincy, je jure que je me vengerais dès lors que je t'aurai retrouvé.


	2. Faire les courses (Byakuya & Renji)

**Note d'auteur : Ce OS là est plus court que le précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture.**

_« Abarai Renji est mon fier nom. Je suis le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division ! Et des fois, je regrette un peu mon choix. Le Capitaine Kuchiki est quelqu'un d'incroyablement puissant et de ... bizarre. Quand il me donne un ordre, je suis forcément obligé d'accepter. Même si ça me coûte des sous. »_

- Je comprends. Je ne pourrais pas venir, j'ai du travail à effectuer. La réunion se déroulera sans moi.

Le téléphone se posa sur le bureau, alors que le dénommé Kuchiki Byakuya prit ses papiers pour écrire calmement là-dessus un tas de choses qui ne l'intéressait même pas. Il fallait faire son rapport, pour l'honneur du Clan Kuchiki et pour le sien. Par ailleurs, en parlant du Clan Kuchiki, une réunion a été prévue à l'improviste et assez loin d'ici. Il ne pouvait pas tenir sa place malgré son statut de chef du Clan, étant donné sa charge de travail assez conséquente à effectuer. Toutefois, ce n'était pas tout à fait un mal. Les réunions de la famille n'étaient jamais très productives. Et puis Rukia pouvait s'y rendre : Byakuya lui faisait confiance pour lui faire un compte-rendu complet de cette fameuse réunion.

Une bonne heure s'écoula avant que le Capitaine de la Sixième Division ne se leva. Au moins cela lui permettait d'avoir un peu de temps libre, chose plus que rare pour l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Il décida de rentrer chez lui, dans le Manoir Kuchiki.

Rapidement, il atteint les lieux escomptés.

Sa main gantée poussa la grande porte dudit Manoir, avant qu'il n'y entre lui-même. En peu de temps, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division finit par atteindre sa propre chambre, dont le terme « luxueux » ne serait pas suffisant. C'était étrange : depuis son retour, il n'avait vu personne. Sûrement que même les domestiques s'étaient joints à la réunion pour surveiller Rukia, comme Byakuya leur avait commandé depuis un moment. Soit, ils étaient obéissants, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

- Hm ...

Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division se tenait face à son réfrigérateur. Une marque de luxe évidemment. Mais il était surtout complètement vide. Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs se tournèrent vers l'horloge : 11 heures 14. La faim n'allait sûrement pas tarder à le gagner. Il mangeait d'ordinaire à 12 heures 30 dans ses quartiers privés : personne ne savaitce qu'il mangeait, personne ne le voyait manger. Mais personne ne disait rien. Byakuya demeura stoïque. D'ordinaire, les domestiques se chargeaient des courses, mais là, ils n'avaient rien fait. Il allait devoir les réprimander, plus tard.

Mais Byakuya n'était pas vraiment doué pour faire les courses. C'était humiliant de ne pas pouvoir les faire convenablement. Bon ...

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le téléphone fixe du manoir. Rapidement, il composa un numéro.

- Allô ? Entendit-on à l'autre bout du fil, au bout de quelques secondes.

- Abarai Renji, fit-il de son ton toujours glacial. Viens au manoir Kuchiki et ramène suffisamment de sous avec toi pour acheter des affaires.

- Hein ? Mais, Capitaine, je ...

Il avait raccroché. Bah ! Renji croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. C'est quoi ces manières, de la part de son Capitaine ? Il avait beau être son supérieur, il avait bien l'impression qu'il était un peu traîté comme un esclave sur le coup. Mais bon. Il devait sûrement obéir : subir Senbonzakura n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement souhaitable. Placé dans son bureau, le vice-Capitaine aux cheveux rouges prit rapidement son portefeuille remplit de billets pour partir en direction du lieu ordonné par son supérieur.

Une fois arrivé à quelques mètres, ses yeux croisèrent les pupilles glaciales du Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Ce dernier n'avait strictement rien qui pouvait laisser paraître ses intentions. Si ce n'est une feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges était perplexe : qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, sur ce dit papier ?

- Capitaine ! Fit Renji en accourant vers son supérieur. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien d'importat, rétorqua ce dernier. Tu vas simplement venir avec moi pour faire les courses.

Un vent glacial, au moins autant que le ton employé par Byakuya, passa entre les deux Shinigamis. Les yeux de Renji se firent aussi ronds que des ballons de football.

- Heu ... vous pouvez répéter ? Dit-il, ahuri.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, Abarai. Maintenant, allons-y.

Il s'étouffa intérieurement. Mais il fallait bien qu'il suive son Capitaine : il ne pouvait pas faire les courses seul ? Il exagérait là ! Hm. Les yeux du vice-Capitaine se portèrent sur son supérieur : il avait prit son Zanpakutô. Alors, il fallait vraiment qu'il y aille, il le sentait bien.

Soupirant intérieurement, Renji suivit les pas de son Capitaine.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de marche, durant lesquelles Renji se demandait pourquoi est-ce que son Capitaine ne demandait pas qu'on le conduise dans son carrosse noble - quoique le vice-Capitaine n'aurait sûrement pas pu y entrer - ils arrivèrent finalement à destination.

- Voilà, Capitaine ! C'est Soulchan !

- Pourquoi avoir choisi un lieu portant un nom pareil ?

La question bloqua un peu l'enthousiasme naissant du vice-Capitaine à queue-de-cheval. Il se sentit soudainement hésitant, vulnérable : le Capitaine Kuchiki avait vraiment la faculté d'être effrayant, très effrayant.

- Heu bah ... d'habitude, Rukia vient ici pour faire ses achats alors je pensais que c'était le bon endroit ...

- Je vois. Entrons.

Chacun de ses mots était mécanique et froid. Rester aux cotés de cet homme était vraiment quelque chose de ... de désagréable ! Mais bon, jamais il n'oserait le dire à voix haute. Question de survie, évidemment. Pouvoir surpasser le Capitaine Kuchiki était son rêve : et réaliser ce dernier était davantage réalisable s'il était encore en vie.

La porte automatique s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître de nombreux rayons et tout autant de clients. Bien entendu, que deux membres du Gotei 13 - et qui plus est, des hauts gradés - viennent, provoquaient une flopée de regards envers eux, mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait du Capitaine Kuchiki, il était préférable pour tous de garder leurs distances.

Byakuya s'arrêta devant le rayon légume en fixant sa liste de choses à acheter, alors que le vendeur le regardait avec une once d'effroi. Le silence du noble participait sûrement à ce coté terrifiant. Sa bouche finit par s'ouvrir.

- Combien coûtent ces tomates ? Demanda t-il, de son ton froid.

- Heu eh bah ... c'est 900 yens par kilos ...

Après ces quelques mots, Byakuya dévisagea littéralement le vendeur, qui eut un petit mouvement de recul, avant de balbutier.

- M-Mais b-bien sûr, je peux faire un prix à 800 yens par kilos si vous le désirez !

- Je vois, répondit froidement Byakuya. Je préfère cela.

Renji parut ahuri devant le comportement de son supérieur : il était en train de menacer les vendeurs pour avoir des prix moins hauts ? Le vendeur faisait timidement le compte parmi les tomates que Byakuya venait de prendre. Renji s'approcha de ce dernier.

- Capitaine, chuchota t-il. Je crois que ... c'est pas bien ce que vous faîtes ...

Machinalement, le visage du Capitaine Kuchiki se tourna vers celui de Renji, qui eut à son tour un mouvement de recul, couplé à un sourire gêné. La main du Capitaine de la Sixième Division glissa doucement en direction de Senbonzakura.

- Heu ! Je veux dire, je peux avoir la liste ? Je vais continuer à chercher ! Vous pouvez attendre dehors !

- Tu me donnes des ordres, Abarai ?

- N-Non ! Enfin, je peux vous suppléer pour ça, Capitaine ! C'est juste une proposition !

Les yeux de Byakuya partirent plus loin : vers les caisses. Là-bas, une foule innombrable était présente. Visiblement, pour passer, il fallait attendre un bon moment. Renji ne l'avait probablement pas encore vu. Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division ferma les yeux.

- Je vois.

La main contenant le sac de tomates parvint jusqu'à Renji qui le prit avec une pointe de déception dans le coeur : pourquoi devait-il faire de telles choses ?! Il détestait partir faire les courses, mais là ... si le Capitaine Kuchiki refaisait ce genre de menaces à de simples vendeurs, c'était pas bon du tout. Valait mieux qu'il s'en occupe. A contre coeur, il prit également la liste de nourriture à prendre.

- Je te fais confiance, Renji. Dit-il alors, en s'éloignant.

Ces quelques mots donnèrent un petit peu de baume au coeur au Lieutenant de la Sixième Division. Il afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

- Merci, Capitaine !

L'interpellé s'arrêta dans sa petite marche. Renji sentit son sang se glacer : avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Un frisson de terreur parcourut son être alors que la voix de Kuchiki Byakuya se fit une nouvelle fois entendre.

- Je me suis mal exprimé, rectifia l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Je te fais confiance pour comprendre ce qui risque de t'arriver si jamais tu échouais dans cette misérable tâche. Je veux que tu me ramènes tout cela avant 14 heures.

Et cette fois-ci, il décampa.

Le vice-Capitaine aux cheveux rouges se statufia devant les ordres de son Capitaine. Il jeta ensuite un vif coup d'oeil à sa montre : 11 heures 46. Bien ! Il avait quasiment deux heures pour faire ses achats et revenir au manoir Kuchiki ! C'était largement jouable ! Bon, son regard se porta maintenant sur la feuille que lui avait donné son supérieur :

- 1 sac de tomates

- 2 concombres

- 1 pastèque

- 1 kg de pomme de terre

- 5 kg de bananes

- 3 bouteilles de jus d'orange

- 1 bouteille de lait

- 1 boite de fromage français

- 1 sac de riz

- 10 pommes

- 1 sac de salade

- 1 tasse de thé spécial « _Monsieur Algue_ »

Renji poussa un bref soupir de soulagement. Il ne venait pas souvent ici, mais la liste n'était pas énorme non plus. Il serra les poings et commença à demander son chemin. Il allait vite faire ce travail ingrat qu'était le shopping. Comment les femmes pouvaient aimer ce genre de choses ? C'était tellement horrible d'aller chercher des affaires, de les mettre dans des sacs, de les peser et de donner l'argent en échange !

Le visage de Renji se raidit. Son regard se porta sur sa montre : 13 heures 21.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur ses joues. Il était toujours dans cette foutue file d'attente et ne voyait même pas la caisse de là où il était !

Soudain, une voix familière retentit dans son dos.

- Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'intéressé se retourna rapidement. Devant lui se dressa la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, qui portait quelques sacs avec elle. Beaucoup moins que d'habitude. Le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division, lui, était davantage chargé, le sac de riz prenant pas mal de place.

- Rangiku-san ? Je fais les courses pour mon Capitaine ... mais je suis dans cette file d'attente de merde !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu ne passes pas tout le monde ? Rétorqua son interlocutrice, anxieuse.

- C'pas bon de faire ça ! J'ai des principes d'honneur quand même. Et puis je pense qu'une vingtaine de minutes suffira et j'utiliserai mon Shunpo après ça.

Rangiku haussa mollement les épaules, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil aux affaires achetées par son ami de la Sixième Division, ainsi qu'à sa liste.

- Heu ... Renji.

- Quoi ?

- Il te manque la tasse spéciale « _Monsieur Algue_ », fit remarquer la jeune femme avec un regard compatissant.

Renji écarquilla les yeux. Il avait oublié ... ça ? C'était ce machin là, qui allait lui faire subir Senbonzakura ? Non, il n'allait pas accepter qu'une telle chose se produise. Tout sauf ça.

Cette fois-ci, il n'en pouvait plus.

- QUE QUELQU'UN ME RAMÈNE UNE TASSE SPECIALE MONSIEUR ALGUE MAINTENANT !

La réputation d'Abarai Renji, vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division du Gotei 13, a été détruite à 13 heures 24 et 13 secondes.

_« Kuchiki Byakuya est mon nom. Avoir des subordonnés pour faire les courses est finalement le meilleur privilège que le Clan Kuchiki avait à m'offrir : j'ai maintenant de bonnes raisons pour faire souffrir mon vice-Capitaine. »_


	3. La Cuisine (Toshirô, Rangiku & Hinamori)

_« Mon nom est Toshirô Hitsugaya. Je suis le Capitaine de la Dixième Division au Seireitei. Lorsque nous n'éliminons pas des ennemis, je dois dire que je m'ennuie à remplir des papiers. Un jour, on m'a proposé de sortir de cet ennui. Sauf que j'ai oublié que je m'adressais alors à Rangiku Matsumoto et Hinamori Momo. »_

Au Seireitei, la vie était belle. Aizen avait été enfermé depuis maintenant trois mois. Donc, à part les plus proches amis de Kurosaki Ichigo, tout le monde était plutôt de bonne humeur. Enfin, il y a aussi la catégorie des personnes qui ne pouvaient simplement jamais être de bonne humeur : Toshirô Hitsugaya, en faisait parti.

L'après-midi était relativement chaude. Dans le bureau du Capitaine de la Dixième Division, cela ne faisait pas exception non plus. Le petit homme aux cheveux blancs ne voulait toutefois pas céder à la tentation d'utiliser Hyôrinmaru comme climatiseur. Son Zanpakutô valait mieux que ça. Sûrement quelque chose qui ressemblait à une fierté personnelle. Les yeux turquoises du Capitaine de la Dixième Division se portèrent alors sur la pile de document qu'il avait à remplir, sur son bureau. Toshirô réprima un soupir de lassitude : tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Son regard se porta sur le bureau qui était à coté du sien, à savoir celui de Matsumoto. Par simple curiosité, il alla y jeter un coup d'oeil et ... une jungle s'offra à lui, les feuilles de papier remplaçant les réelles.

- Comme d'habitude, elle n'a rien foutu, déplora t-il en regagnant son propre bureau avant de s'y installer.

Il feuilleta rapidement les documents à rendre : c'était pour la semaine prochaine. Il y avait environ 100 feuilles, et il avait 7 jours pour les remplir et les donner au Capitaine-Commandant. Bon ... en une journée, il pouvait même finir tout ça sans problème. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement ennuyeux de faire ceci. S'adossant finalement plus confortablement sur son siège, il poussa un petit soupir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, où était passé Matsumoto ? Encore partie boire un coup avec ses amis ? Pff ... celle-là ...

La porte fit du bruit : on venait d'y frapper. Sans même attendre une quelconque réponse de la part d'Hitsugaya, une personne y entra finalement.

- Coucou, Shiro-chan ! S'exclama finalement la dénommée Hinamori Momo, amie d'enfance du Capitaine de cette Division, et par la même occasion, vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division.

Toshirô tiqua un instant devant la rentrée plutôt brutale de son amie. Il soupira finalement en la fixant de ses pupilles turquoises.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hinamori ? Demanda t-il, sans trop s'y intéresser réellement.

La concernée fit une petite mine surprise, puis boudeuse devant la réponse du petit Capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

- C'est quoi ces manières, Shiro-chan ? On répond d'abord à une question avant de poser la sienne !

- Rentrer dans le bureau d'un Capitaine de la sorte est plus grave. Oui. Je suis Capitaine, Hinamori. Alors arrête aussi avec ce surnom ridicule.

L'intéressée conserva moue boudeuse suite aux paroles de Toshirô, qui ne daigna néanmoins pas changer son comportement. De toutes façons, cela n'allait pas durer bien longtemps, ils le savaient bien tous les deux. Et quelque chose de plus important était tout de même en train de germer dans l'esprit d'Hitsugaya.

- Pourquoi tu es venue, Hinamori ? Questionna t-il, d'un ton neutre.

L'interrogation piqua la vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division au vif, qui sursauta littéralement sur le coup.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Il faut que tu viennes chez Rangiku-san ce soir, à 18 heures 30 environ ! C'est important ! Allez, on se revoit là-bas, Shiro-chan !

Partie ? Toshirô n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Matsumoto ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas là, aussi ? Comme tout Shinigami, elle devrait être à son poste ! ... Mais bon, on parlait de Rangiku Matsumoto, là. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il n'allait quand même pas aller chez elle ? Et puis Hinamori s'y trouverait aussi ? Quel était donc ce bordel qui se produisait sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse absolument rien faire ? Tout cela était irritant.

Les mains du Capitaine des lieux se dirigèrent sur son bureau, enfin, plutôt vers son portable qui gisait là-dessus, inutilisé depuis quelques jours déjà.

Fouillant rapidement sa maigre liste de contacts, il envoya rapidement un message à sa plus haute subordonnée.

« _Matsumoto, c'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu fais quoi là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au bureau ?_ »

Pas de formules de politesses pour le dénommé Hitsugaya Toshirô. C'était sa subordonnée, après tout ! Elle n'avait pas à disparaître d'un seul coup, même si c'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait, en y repensant de plus près. Il avait envoyé ce message avec une exagération de son irritation. C'était évidemment volontaire, pour effrayer un minimum la jeune femme aux yeux bleus clairs.

Une minute s'écoula. Puis deux. Le téléphone vibra soudainement. Les yeux turquoises d'Hitsugaya se portèrent là-dessus.

« _wesh sa va_ »

... Ce n'était pas elle, non. Un numéro inconnu de son repertoire, probablement un idiot qui s'était trompé dans son registre. Ah moins que Matsumoto ne voulait encore plus l'énerver, mais dans ce cas-là, s'il finissait par découvrir cette supercherie, le jeune Capitaine ne pouvait garantir que Hyôrinmaru resterait dans son fourreau, bien au contraire.

Un nouveau son se fit entendre, en provenant de son appareil éléctronique. Cette fois-ci, le nom de sa vice-Capitaine apparut. Bon, c'était déjà ça.

« _Coucou, Capitaine ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Sinon là, je suis chez moi en ce moment. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai des choses à faire. Par « conneries » vous voulez sûrement parler de ce que vous a dit Hinamori-chan ? Si vous voulez avoir une réponse à vos questions, vous feriez bien de venir chez moi ! A plus tard ! _

_Bisous !_ »

Une veine fit son apparition sur le front de Toshirô. Elle se moquait de lui, ou quoi ?! Pour qui elle le prenait ? C'était son Capitaine ! Elle ferait mieux de se mettre ça plus profondément dans le crâne. Et puis Hinamori, aussi ! ... Tss. Il n'allait certainement pas y aller. Comme si cela pouvait vraiment être intéressant. Le plus jeune Capitaine de l'histoire de la Soul Society soupira avant de se lever. Il n'allait pas remplir ses papiers aujourd'hui, il était trop lassé par ces derniers et ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de le faire. Se levant de son siège, il quitta le bureau, puis même les Quartiers de la Dixième Division, pour se balader un peu dans le Seireitei, malgré ce temps relativement chaud.

Les soldats et affiliés de la Division le saluèrent respectueusement quand il passait devant eux, Toshirô répondant alors par un petit signe de la main, pas totalement concerné non plus, même s'il tenait beaucoup à ses soldats, quels qu'ils soient.

Dehors, le soleil commençait à être caché par des nuages. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Les yeux de Toshirô se répandirent un peu partout. Dans les rues du Seireitei, il règnait une assez bonne ambiance visiblement. Les gens souriaent, riaient entre eux. Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division haussa légèrement un sourcil. Il se passait quoi, exactement ? La plupart des concernés étaient des femmes. Une petite foule s'entassa près d'un mur, où une affiche semblait être postée.

De quoi s'agissait-il ? Poussé par un élan de curiosité, Toshirô décida d'aller vérifier lui-même. Mais la plupart des Shinigamis étant plus grands que lui, il ne voyait un peu rien à ce qui se passait, et il n'osait pas vraiment aller trop près non plus, de peur qu'on le remarque. Bon, il était quand même un très haut gradé parmi le Gotei 13, il pouvait bien leur dire de bouger pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il se passait ici, non ? Même si cela mettrait en lumière sa faiblesse que constituait sa petite taille ...

- Que se passe t-il, ici ? Fit Hitsugaya en s'avançant lentement, comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer cet attroupement alors qu'il réflechissait là-dessus depuis un petit moment.

Au son de sa voix, on s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors les pupilles d'Hisagi Shûhei qui a sûrement été, tout comme lui, attiré par cette foule naissante.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, il s'agit simplement de cette affiche là, dit-il en désignant du doigt l'objet. C'est un concours culinaire au Seireitei, le concours aura lieu demain.

Ah. C'était juste ça. Aucune ô hocha doucement la tête, avant de reprendre son chemin tranquillement, sans se soucier outre-mesure d'un concours de plats. Comme si cela pouvait le toucher de toutes façons, il n'assisterait pas à ce dernier, sauf si le Capitaine-Commandant en personne l'y oblige. De son air froid habituel, Toshirô avala les mètres jusqu'à atteindre son appartement. Il y entra en peu de temps, avant de s'installer confortablement sur son canapé. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le plafond.

Son regard se reporta alors sur son horloge : 16 heures 10. Pourquoi regardait-il l'heure, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait prévu d'aller chez Matsumoto de toutes façons.

18 heures 30. Toshirô se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de Rangiku Matsumoto. Bon ... c'est juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir chez lui, hein. Il frappa deux fois sur cette dernière. Soudain, une petite ouverture se fit visible : comme une trappe pour laisser passer les chats. Hm ? Hitsugaya arqua un sourcil : depuis quand Matsumoto avait-elle un chat ?

La porte s'ouvrit finalement. Se dressant devant lui, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens portait l'habit typique des personnes en train de cuisiner. Elle lui adressa un large sourire.

- Capitaine ! Je suis contente que vous êtes venus. Comme vous êtes trop petit pour que je puisse vous voir avec le petit trou sur le haut de la porte, j'ai fait installer cette trappe spécialement ! S'exclama t-elle, enjouée.

Un coup de vent passa entre eux.

- Je pense que je me suis trompé de porte, fit Toshirô en commençant à repartir.

C'était avant que les deux bras de sa vice-Capitaine ne viennent l'enlacer et le forcer à rentrer chez elle, malgré les plaintes orales de ce dernier. La porte se ferma, à clé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le petit garçon aux yeux turquoises remit correctement son haori de Capitaine en place et fixa sa Lieutenante avec une certaine flamme de colère dans les yeux. Mais il avait, pour ainsi dire, la flemme de s'énerver maintenant. Il allait lui demander ...

- Ah, Shiro-chan ! Tu es venu !

Toujours dans sa tenue de Shinigami, Hinamori sortie tout droit d'une autre pièce et adressa à son tour un sourire au prodige du Gotei 13. Matsumoto, elle, s'installa sur le fauteuil en attendant que la vice-Capitaine au chignon n'aille expliquer plus clairement la situation.

- Alors, pourquoi vous m'avez demandé ici ? Commença Toshirô, avec une pointe d'impatience. Non pas de savoir pourquoi, mais de vite en finir avec cette histoire.

- C'est très simple ! Affirma Hinamori. En fait, demain il y a un concours de cuisine au Seireitei ! Il faut donner un plat beau, original et bon évidemment !

A cette phrase, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre. C'était pour cette chose sans intérêt qu'elles faisaient tout ce cinéma ?

- Et donc, poursuivit Hinamori, Rangiku-san souhaite y participer ! Mais elle a quelques problèmes au niveau de sa cuisine ... donc on avait besoin de toi !

- ... Vous voulez que j'apprenne Matsumoto à cuisiner ?!

- Non ! Intervint cette dernière. C'est Hinamori qui est là pour ça. Capitaine, vous allez simplement goûter mes succulents plats.

Un rictus de colère se dessina sur le visage du Capitaine de la Dixième Division. C'était peut-être pire que ce qu'il imaginait, finalement.

- ... En fait, tu imagines que je serais ton _cobaye_ ? Ne compte pas sur moi. Pourquoi Hinamori ne goûterait pas à tes plats ? Rétorqua t-il avec une certaine véhémence.

- Bah, au cas où il y aurait un problème, j'avoue que je serais désemparée d'avoir causé un arrêt cardiaque à Hinamori-chan. Mais si vous tombez inconscient, Hinamori m'aidera à gérer la situation !

Mouais. Il n'était vraiment pas convaincu par cette explication à dormir debout de la part de la belle Shinigami. Loin de là. Il allait refuser clairement cette proposition et il allait ...

Les yeux de Rangiku affichaient un ardent désir, ils brillaient littéralement, comme si son supérieur était son seul espoir.

Pff ... franchement, il allait regretter son choix.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, fit-il.

- Génial ! Je vous aime, Capitaine ! Vous êtes trop gentil et mignon !

En fait, il le regrettait déjà, son choix.

Alors les choses étaient simples. Hinamori conseillait Rangiku dans sa cuisine, cette dernière faisait à peu près tout toute seule, et venait ensuite donner ses fameuses créations à son Capitaine, dans le salon, qui donnait à son tour son avis sur la question.

Remarque, il n'avait pas mangé avant de venir ici, c'était peut-être finalement pas tout à fait une si mauvaise chose. Quoique devant le plat que lui présentait sa subordonnée, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être rassuré. Mais une règle avait été établie : le Capitaine ne devait pas demander de quoi il s'agissait avant d'y avoir goûté.

Sa cuillère s'approcha donc lentement de son assiète avant qu'il n'engloutisse ce qu'il y avait. Ses yeux auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites à ce moment là, et il se retenu rapidement de tout recracher, utilisant le verre d'eau de secours posté à ses cotés pour se soulager.

- Matsumoto ! C'est quoi ça ?! Tu veux ma mort ?

- Bah c'était juste du poisson mélangé avec du beurre et des oignons écrasés, en y ajoutant par-dessus un petit peu de soupe, expliqua t-elle avec un ton sérieux, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Les gros yeux d'Hitsugaya se portèrent alors sur Hinamori, postée quelques mètres plus loin, l'air de dire : « _Tu sers à quoi en tant que conseillère, toi ?_ »

Enfin, il calma un peu la douloureuse sensation qu'a procuré ce plat.

- Bon, avec ce genre de choses tu n'auras même pas le droit de te présenter comme candidate, annonça Toshirô.

- Mais ! C'est méchant !

- C'est franc, non ? Tu voulais que je te juge, alors je le fais. Cesse de te plaindre.

Rangiku soupira et haussa finalement la tête ! Bon, maintenant elle allait bien réussir son prochain plat ! Elle mit une trentaine de minutes avant de revenir avec une nouvelle assiète, devant le regard inquiet de Toshirô qui se racla la gorge et se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas être en train de remplir ses papiers à la Division.

Le jeune Capitaine aux cheveux blancs s'étouffa après avoir goûté au plat, et manqua de perdre connaissance, provoquant l'inquiétude combinée d'Hinamori et de sa _« serveuse »_.

Au programme : un curry mélangé avec de la confiture et du jus de pamplemousse.

C'était clair maintenant : elle se vengeait des papiers qu'il lui avait donné, hein ?

Et Hinamori était bien entendu dans le coup. Depuis le combat contre Aizen, il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir cotôyé la mort de si près.

Mais rassemblant ses forces, il se releva et tituba légèrement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de continuer à manger ces horreurs.

Mais il allait quand même le faire, pour sa vice-Capitaine qui semblait de plus en plus déçue par le résultat de son travail. Rangiku disparue dans la cuisine avec Hinamori comme depuis tout à l'heure, et ferma la porte.

Elle revint alors, deux bonnes heures plus tard cette fois-ci. Toshirô manqua de s'endormir sur le canapé, mais fut alerté par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il déglutit à l'avance. Matsumoto, elle, arborait un fier sourire. Comme si cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Visiblement, elle avait décidé de passer à un dessert étant donné sa piètre réussite dans les plats principaux. Hinamori se tenait à ses cotés, et sourit également de manière presque attendrie en voyant tout cela.

Hitsugaya écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Sur son gâteau, était écrit avec une sorte de crème blanche : « Merci beaucoup, Capitaine. » avec l'insigne de la Dixième Division maladroitement tracée en-dessous.

Il sourit intérieurement devant l'attention que lui avait portée. Sa cuillère se porta donc doucement sur le gâteau, avant qu'il n'en prenne un bout, et le ramena à sa bouche.

Un petit silence.

- C'est comestible pour une fois, fit remarquer Toshirô en fermant les yeux.

- Ouiii ! S'exclamèrent en choeur Hinamori et Matsumoto tout en s'enlaçant.

Il avait bien envie de leur casser le moral en disant que ça ne suffirait sûrement pas à gagnerdans le concours, mais bon. Il allait les laisser comme ça. Et puis qu'Hitsugaya dise que quelque chose est comestible provenant de sa vice-Capitaine ... cela signifiait surtout qu'il était bon, en réalité. Ils le savaient, tous les trois.

Le Capitaine n'allait pas rester ici plus longtemps, malgré les demandes incessantes d'Hinamori et de Matsumoto. Pas question : il en avait déjà eu bien assez pour aujourd'hui.

En tout cas, si après tous ces problèmes qu'il avait eu, la jeune femme ne se classait pas dans les dix premiers, elle allait avoir de ses nouvelles.

Le lendemain. Les yeux de Toshirô s'ouvrirent. Bon sang ! Il était déjà assez tard ! Il avait vraiment dormi comme une taupe ce soir. Bon ... ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ce concours. Normalement, les résultats sont affichés à partir de 12 heures 30 sur le site officiel du Seireitei. Pas besoin d'aller bien loin donc.

Il demeura chez lui une partie de la matinée, avant d'aller au bureau. Matsumoto ne s'y trouvait évidemment -et heureusement pour une fois- pas.

Une fois l'heure fatidique arrivée, il alluma rapidement son ordinateur et alla sur pour aller vérifier les résultats.

Bon ... une liste apparue.

Nanao Ise :

- Curry avec des pommes de terre en forme de coeur.

10 pts.

Kuchiki Byakuya :

- Gâteau géant en forme de Monsieur Algue.

3 pts.

Kurotsuchi Nemu :

- Cake en forme de Shinigami disséqué.

2 pts.

Kuchiki Rukia :

- Glace dont le cône ressemble à un Zanpakutô sans garde ni manche.

16 pts.

Kenpachi Zaraki :

- Corps d'animaux sauvages à moitiés découpés et cuits.

1 pt.

Soi Fon :

- Steak hâché avec du ketchup en forme de chat.

2 pts.

Yamamoto Genryûsai :

- Marmite plein de légumes, réchauffés par Ryûjin Jakka d'après lui.

2 pts.

Yumichika Ayasegawa :

- Gâteau au chocolat grandeur nature en forme de Yumichika.

1 pt.

Rangiku Matsumoto :

- Plat oublié.

0 pt.

Il referma l'écran de son ordinateur. Il hésitait entre aller la tuer et tenter de se pendre.

_« Je suis Rangiku Matsumoto ! Je dois vous dire qu'en ce moment, j'ai eu peur que mon Capitaine ne tente de me tuer ! Mais il tenait sûrement trop à moi pour ça. Mais j'ai alors eu peur qu'il ne tente de se pendre. En rentrant dans le bureau, j'ai constaté avec soulagement qu'il était trop petit pour atteindre le plafond avec un tabouret. »_


	4. Hueco Mundo (Aizen, Gin, Tôsen)

_« Je suis Aizen Sôsuke, futur Dieu de la Soul Society et de l'Univers entier. Je suis le premier Shinigami à avoir compris le Hogyôku. J'ai trahi le Gotei 13, mais mon plan s'est avéré plus difficile à mettre en place que prévu. Non pas à cause de Urahara Kisue, non pas à cause de la Soul Society ... mais à cause du Hueco Mundo. »_

_« Je suis Ichimaru Gin ! Normalement, il ne devrait y avoir qu'une seule personne qui parle en début de chapitre, mais étant donné que le Capitaine Aizen a oublié de le mentionner, voici un chapitre vraiment spécial : contrairement aux dires de l'auteur, nous verrons des Hollows, il faut également que je vous dise ... »_

_« C'en est assez, Gin. Passons au chapitre. »_

_« Dire que je n'ai même pas pu m'exprimer, moi Tôsen Kaname ... »_

Negacion. Les Menos Grande utilisaient ce procédé pour pouvoir rappeler ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs alliés dans le Hueco Mundo. C'était ainsi qu'Aizen, Tôsen et Gin avaient pu échapper au Gotei 13. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'y rendaient.

Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, peu après la soumission de Barragan.

Les Hollows qui constituaient l'armée du désormais ancien Roi du Hueco Mundo étaient morts. Mais ce dernier refusait de capituler face à ses adversaires.

- Plutôt mourir ! Grogna t-il alors qu'Aizen lui faisait face.

Le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division prit alors une menotte et en un éclair, attacha les poignets de la créature squelettique. Les grognements de Barragan étaient futiles : ces menottes permettaient de sceller le reiatsu.

- Mettons-le dans un cachot jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis, suggéra Aizen à ses deux acolytes, à savoir Ichimaru Gin et Tôsen Kaname.

Aucun d'eux n'y voyait d'objections. De toutes façons, ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de faire des objections à l'encontre du brun à lunettes. Son reiatsu était deux fois supérieur à celui d'un Capitaine, après tout.

Ils mirent quelques instants à se déplacer à travers Las Noches, pour pouvoir trouver une prison. Au bout d'un moment, Gin pensait qu'il n'y en n'avait simplement pas. Mais ils la trouvèrent, au grand soulagement de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, qui commençait à trouver le temps long, ici. Ils jetèrent le souverrain du Hueco Mundo derrière les barreaux.

- Bon séjour ! S'exclama le Capitaine de la Troisième Division, joyeusement.

- Aizen-Sama, commença de son coté Tôsen, maintenant que nous avons éliminé tous les Hollows qui ont tenté de nous barrer la route, il faudrait que nous puissions nous recomposer une armée.

- Bien entendu, Kaname. Allons donc regarder de plus près à quoi ressemble, le Hueco Mundo.

C'était plus un ordre, qu'une invitation à vrai dire. Et de toutes façons, ni Tôsen, ni Gin n'auraient su que faire en restant planté à Las Noches. Le dénommé Aizen quitta donc les cachots, afin d'emprunter le couloir, suivi de Tôsen. Le visage d'Ichimaru Gin devint de plus en plus perplexe. Voyant que son bras droit ne suivait pas le mouvement, Aizen s'arrêta et tourna son visage en direction du jeune homme aux courts cheveux argents.

- Que se passe t-il, Gin ?

- ... Euh, Capitaine Aizen, c'est pas le bon chemin, en fait.

Un petit vent apparut au milieu des trois Capitaines. Aizen tourna les talons et afficha un petit sourire en coin.

- Je le sais très bien. Mais je voulais d'abord connaître Las Noches avant de connaître le Hueco Mundo.

... Tôsen et Gin fixaient l'homme aux cheveux bruns et aux lunettes. Heureusement que le Capitaine Aizen avait Kyôka Suigetsu pour augmenter ses capacités au niveau du mensonge, hein.

La « visite » de Las Noches se soldèrent par une longue marche à travers des couloirs. Aizen sortit à chaque fois une feuille de papier, comme s'il voulait dessiner le schéma des lieux. En plus du fait que les locaux étaient incroyablement grands, des pièges s'activaient également. Un trou dans le sol fit tomber Ichimaru dans un étage inconnu, par exemple. Ces pièges étaient toutefois peu nombreux. Cela donnait tout de même quelques idées à Aizen : si jamais, ils parvenaient à trouver un serviteur suffisamment bon au niveau scientifique, ils pourraient lui assigner la tâche de remplir les lieux de pièges. Dans le cas contraire, le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division allait devoir s'occuper de ça lui-même.

5 heures. 5 bonnes heures pour pouvoir enfin faire le tour de Las Noches.

- Eh bah ! J'suis bien fatigué, moi. Annonça Ichimaru en utilisant sa main comme éventail. J'aimerais bien pouvoir boire un bon verre d'eau.

- Je suis de cet avis, fit remarquer Tôsen de son coté.

Aizen ne répondit pas immédiatement aux petites remarques de ses acolytes et continuait de fixer l'horizon d'un air pensif. Visiblement, il faisait toujours nuit, à Las Noches. Son regard se tourna alors, doucement, vers Tôsen et Gin.

- Navré de vous décevoir, mais il m'apparaît maintenant évident que le Hueco Mundo est un désert géant. Il n'y a pas de trace d'eau dans les lieux.

- Oh non ! Déplora le Capitaine aux yeux toujours fermés.

- Voici quelque chose d'ennuyeux, fit calmement Kaname.

- Soit, ce n'est pas très important pour l'heure. Rentrons à la Soul Society, nous reviendrons ici dans quelques jours.

Ils acquiescèrent. Aizen était le premier Shinigami à comprendre le fonctionnement du Garganta, qu'il maîtrisait maintenant sans le moindre souci. Le plan se mettait actuellement en place : les affaires nécessaires au travail sur la Hollowfication, sur les futurs « Arrancars » se trouvaient maintenant en sécurité, à Las Noches. La phase la plus difficile du plan était probablement déjà effectuée. Cela faisait un moment depuis qu'Hirako Shinji et les autres avaient prit la fuite dans le monde réel. Urahara Kisuke n'était plus là pour gêner le bon déroulement des opérations.

Comme convenu, les trois renégats se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois au Hueco Mundo, une poignée de jours plus tard. Cette fois-ci, ils allaient réellement découvrir ce que cachait réellement le monde sous la domination des Hollows. Toujours, l'éternelle pleine lune qui éclairait les lieux. Aizen la fixa un instant, avant de se retourner vers les deux futurs traîtres qui l'accompagnaient. Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de Las Noches, et se préparaient donc à partir en exploration pour ce lieu immense.

- Gin, Kaname ... avez-vous ce qu'il faut ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête, à l'unisson. Tous deux possédaient ... un sac-à-dos. Gin fouilla rapidement là-dedans pour y sortir une bouteille d'eau Evian.

- Voilà ! Je l'ai piqué à Rangiku quand je suis venu chez elle. Annonça t-il, visiblement fier de lui.

Tôsen faisait la même chose de son coté et sortit finalement ... trois cagoules. Aizen et Gin le fixèrent, interloqués, l'espace d'un instant.

- C'est pour nous protéger du sable, expliqua le Capitaine à la teinte sombre.

- ... Je vois, fit Aizen. Prenons plutôt ces lunettes de soleil de marque, elles sont excellentes.

D'un air à moitié déçu, le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division rangea ses cagoules dans son petit sac-à-dos. Lui possédait déjà des lunettes de soleil. Ce furent donc Ichimaru Gin et Aizen Sôsuke qui les prirent, pour partir dans le désert gigantesque que représentait le Hueco Mundo.

Mais à vrai dire, porter des lunettes noires dans des lieux sombres n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée. Aizen et Gin avaient un peu de mal à distinguer les choses. Leurs pas s'enfoncèrent dans le sable. Soudain, un bruit de lame qui se dégaina força les deux Capitaines en difficulté à se tourner vers le Troisième, à savoir Tôsen Kaname. Ce dernier avait dégainé son Zanpakutô et le pointa en direction du sol.

Ses deux compagnons vinrent voir la situation, voir qu'est-ce qui avait obligé l'aveugle à sortir sa lame. La voix de ce dernier retentit.

- J'emprunte le chemin où il y a le moins de sang ... le chemin de la justice. Alors, maintenant, ôte-toi d'ici.

Sa lame pointa en direction ... d'un petit lézard avec un masque de Hollow. C'était un Hollow, ça ?! Gin parut un peu perplexe devant le comportement de son coéquipier, mais aussi devant ce lézard masqué. C'était idiot d'être fasciné par ça.

L'homme aux yeux bleus s'abaissa vers la créature pour l'observer de plus près.

- Je me demande s'il y a des serpents-masqués ici ... S'interrogea t-il, à haute voix.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, cette créature est bien trop faible pour faire parti de mon projet d'Espada.

A ces quelques mots, les deux autres Capitaines tournèrent leurs visages vers le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, dubitatifs.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, Capitaine Aizen ? Se risqua alors Ichimaru.

- J'ai dit : Espada. J'ai réfléchit depuis ces derniers jours à trouver le nom de mon armée spéciale. Sword et Katana ne m'ont pas tellement plu, alors j'ai prit un dictionnaire en ligne et je suis tombé sur Espada. Je pense que c'est un excellent nom pour nos futurs soldats d'élite. Et puis Vasto Lorde est espagnol, alors l'organisation qui regrouperait ces choses devrait porter un nom espagnol, conclu alors l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

... Il y a des jours, comme ça, où l'être qui voulait prendre la place du Dieu de la Soul Society divaguait un petit peu dans ses délires de conquête et de domination. Mieux valait le laisser ainsi. Et puis, il y avait d'autres choses à faire en ce moment. Ayant entendu toutes ces paroles, le lézard s'enfuit rapidement dans le sable, sous le regard déçu d'Ichimaru qui pensait avoir trouvé un animal de compagnie. Qu'importe alors, il trouverait sûrement un serpent parmi toutes les créatures du Hueco Mundo !

Le trio continua son chemin. Du bruit. Les trois Capitaines avaient entendu du bruit, qui provenait de derrière les dunes de sable. Discrètement, ils s'approchaient. Leurs yeux se portèrent sur ce qui se déroulait en bas - sauf Tôsen évidemment - et un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Aizen, qui pria ses acolytes de se taire.

Des adjuchas ! Visiblement, ils venaient de dévorer un Hollow.

- Oh, regardez Capitaine Aizen, chuchota Gin. Il y a un chat là-bas, c'est incroyable.

- Effectivement, rétorqua Aizen. Ce groupe d'Adjuchas semble vouloir dévorer le plus de Hollows possible. Mais ils ne pourront pas grandir au-delà d'une certaine limite.

- C'est une voie pleine de sang qu'ils prennent. Je suis d'avis de les asservir pour éviter qu'ils ne sombrent dans une folie meurtrière, proposa Tôsen.

- Rien ne sert de nous presser. Nous finirons par les recroiser, reprit Aizen. Continuons plutôt notre chemin et laissons-les constater leur impuissance.

Le groupe d'Adjuchas, mené par un certain Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ne se rendit même pas compte de la présence des trois Shinigamis, alors qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas si loin que ça, bien au contraire. Toutefois, les deux groupes se séparèrent avant même de se croiser.

Les Shinigamis continuèrent donc leur marche. Le paysage demeurait désespérement identique : des arbres sans feuille, du sable, le ciel obscur, du sable, quelques Hollows, du sable ... Gin prit une gorgée sa bouteille Evian. Eh bien ... s'il fallait rester ici, la nécessité de prendre des provisions de la Soul Society - qui ne regorgeait d'ailleurs pas de ce genre de choses - s'avérait plus que réelle.

- C'est embêtant, finit par dire Aizen alors qu'ils étaient tous trois en train de continuer leur marche. S'il n'y a pas d'eau, il m'apparaît difficile de me préparer du thé.

- Il n'y a pas non plus de végétation, fit remarquer Gin. Les Hollows n'ont pas besoin de boire ? La Hollowfication permet-elle d'être comme un Hollow ? Je propose d'essayer sur Tôsen-san pour voir si la soif finira par le prendre au bout de quelques jours. Conclu l'homme aux cheveux argentés en affichant un large sourire, plus qu'agaçant.

Cela pouvait même agacer le dénommé Kaname Tôsen même s'il ne le voyait pas et qu'il ne savait pas que son homologue de la Troisième Division était en train de sourire.

- Cela ne m'amuse pas, Ichimaru. Se contenta t-il de répondre alors qu'Aizen regardait les deux Shinigamis, avec un air légèrement pensif.

Vivre dans le Hueco Mundo n'était finalement pas si enthousiasmant que cela. Il n'y avait même pas de thé, il n'y avait pas d'eau ... Il repassa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés qui se trouvaient sur sa tête. Hum, il serait aussi temps qu'il parte chez le coiffeur pour changer de coupe. Mais, en même temps, il fallait bien conserver cette apparence pour tromper le plus monde possible. Qui se méfierait de lui avec ces lunettes et cette coiffure ?

Soudain, les trois Shinigamis levèrent la tête : des créatures gigantesques et noires venaient de faire leur apparition non loin d'ici. Chacun des Shinigamis les reconnaissaient : des Menos Grandes, ou Gillians. Ces créatures étaient étranges et effrayantes.

- Capitaine Aizen, je propose que nous nous occupons des gens du Hueco Mundo avant de nous mettre à l'explorer. Comme ça, ils feront tout ce travail pour nous. Proposa Gin en fixant les Menos Grande, tout en sortant Shinsô de son fourreau.

- Au final, tous les chemins sont plein de sang ... déplora Tôsen, en mettant la main sur son Zanpakutô.

- Si nous collectons suffisamment de sang de Hollow, nous pourrions le transformer en liquide. Et avec ça, c'est le premier chemin vers le thé qui se profilera à l'horizon, conclu à son tour le brun en dégainant Kyôka Suigetsu. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus important à faire.

La soumission des Menos Grande ne fut pas difficile pour les Trois Capitaines du Gotei 13. Le combat en lui-même n'est pas intéressant étant donné que Kyôka Suigetsu est immédiatement entré en action. Et le Bankai d'Ichimaru Gin, Kamishini no Yarin aurait également pu tous les découper en une seule fois. Les violents Ceros de ces créatures géantes ne finirent que par détruire du sable ou par vainement chercher à atteindre les étoiles.

- Bien, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus dérangés, asseyons-nous ici. Ordonna Aizen. Nous allons commencer à parler tactique.

Ainsi, les ordres furent évidemment exécutés. Gin sortit de son sac une couverture pour pique-nique.

- Je l'ai aussi volé à Rangiku ! Lança t-il en souriant.

Sur ce, les trois compères s'assirent face-à-face. Leurs yeux - du moins ceux qui pouvaient les utiliser - se croisèrent. Aizen débuta la petite entrevue, en fouillant dans sa petite sacoche - oui il en avait ramené une - un papier, avant de le sortir, et le placer devant ses yeux. Nul ne savait ce qui y était inscrit, sinon lui-même, et éventuellement Kyôka Suigetsu.

- La chose la plus importante d'abord, fit l'ancien vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division d'un ton très sérieux. Notre look. Nous n'allons pas rester avec nos haoris de Capitaines une fois que nous aurons trahis la Soul Society.

Ses interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête, parfaitement d'accords. Mais, alors qu'Aizen allait continuer son explication, un reiatsu se fit sentir, et une dizaine de Hollows, visiblement affamés entourèrent les Shinigamis, provoquant ainsi un vent de lassitude parmi ces derniers. Ils ne pouvaient visiblement pas être plus tranquilles ici qu'ailleurs, en réalité.

Quelques secondes suffirent néanmoins, pour se débarasser de ces encombrants Hollows. Une chose est sûre : lorsqu'Aizen aura achevé ses projets, ses Arrancars ne seront pas de vulgaires bêtes sauvages comme les créatures qui venaient de s'attaquer aux renégats.

- Bon, reprit donc le Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, je reprends donc là où j'en étais : il faut que je trouve un moyen de changer mon look. Mais pas question de me couper les cheveux.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda calmement Tôsen.

- Partir au coiffeur coûte cher, répondit naturellement son interlocuteur. Il est aussi temps que j'enlève ces lunettes : à force de les garder, je vais vraiment finir par avoir une mauvaise vue.

- Capitaine Aizen ! Vous n'aviez pas de problèmes de vue ? S'étonna Ichimaru.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste pour me faire un genre.

Son interlocuteur hocha simplement la tête.

Maintenant, il fallait réfléchir ... comment changer le look du Capitaine Aizen ? Sans aller chez le coiffeur ? Gin proposa qu'il prenne une casquette et la mette à l'envers, donnant ainsi un style de rebelle des cités, mais l'intéressé refusa évidemment. Tôsen lui proposa de remplacer ses lunettes par des lunettes de soleil, ce qu'il refusa également. Mais à vrai dire, le Capitaine aveugle n'était pas très intéressé par tout ça : il ne pouvait même pas voir le résultat des travaux. La discussion était difficile : l'affaire étant complexe, il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère. Gin continua alors de plus belle : pourquoi ne pas mettre un casque ? Le style ne plu malheureusement pas au brun, qui commençait à désespérer.

Tôsen aussi, désespérait. De son sac, il sortit alors un magazine qu'il posa au sol, ne sachant trop comment il était arrivé ici, et s'en servit alors simplement comme support pour déposer un petit plateau remplit de pommes. Manger aidait peut-être à s'inspirer ? Ni une, ni deux, la main d'Aizen vint capturer un de ces fruits avant qu'il ne mange.

A vrai dire, ni Tôsen, ni Gin n'imaginaient un seul instant que cela changerait quoique ce soit. Mais lorsque les yeux du Capitaine de la Cinquième Division s'écarquillèrent, on pouvait commencer à se poser certaines questions.

... La pomme qu'avait prise le brun recouvrait une publicité sur le Magazine de Tôsen : une boite de gel. La voilà, la solution !

- Je vais mettre du gel pour changer éternellement mes cheveux, annonça calmement Aizen.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Tôsen, peu convaincu par une pareille tentative.

- C'est pourtant simple : avec de la technologie : je pourrais modifier le gel afin qu'il soit parfait. Et si jamais cela ne fonctionne pas, je serais forcé d'utiliser Kyôka Suigetsu pour faire croire que si.

Un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient enfin terminé !

- Maintenant, occupons-nous donc de nos vêtements.

... Ah oui, tout ce temps, ils n'avaient en fait parler que de la coiffure du meneur des renégats. Bon, pour les vêtements, cela devrait aller plus vite, non ? Il n'y avait quà dévaliser Las Noches ? Tôsen et Gin soupirèrent intérieurement : finalement, cela ne sera peut-être pas, si facile ...

« Je suis Tôsen Kaname. Une fois que nos préparatifs pour notre apparence fut terminée, au bout de plusieurs semaines, nous avons ensuite dû discuter de la façon dont créer du thé au Hueco Mundo. Nous n'avons pas encore terminé. »

« Je suis Ichimaru Gin, encore une fois. En fait, il y a eu comme un problème : le Hueco Mundo aurait dû être prêt bien avant, nous avions déjà crées les Arrancars ... mais le Capitaine Aizen a refusé de vivre pour plus longtemps au Hueco Mundo tant qu'il n'avait pas ses tasses de thé régulièrement. »

« Je suis Aizen Sôsuke. J'ai réussi à trouver un moyen de me procurer du thé, mais ça m'a prit du temps. Je viens d'apprendre que Kuchiki Rukia vient de donner ses pouvoirs à Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Negacion. C'était le procédé utilisé par les Menos Grande afin de ramener ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs alliés dans le Hueco Mundo. C'est ainsi que les trois renégats ont pu échapper au Gotei 13. Le Gotei 13, justement, était abassourdi.

Jamais, non jamais ils n'avaient vu dans toute leur existence, un gel aussi efficace que celui d'Aizen.


	5. Sortie Scolaire (Ichigo & Shinigamis)

« _Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, vous vous souvenez probablement de moi. Un jour, l'équipe de Toshirô est venue à Karakura pour leur mission de surveillance. Jusqu'ici, pas de réel problème. Mais quand ils se sont inscrits dans MON lycée, je me suis déjà dit que cela allait mal tourner. Et encore, j'avais pas prévu qu'on irait en sortie scolaire. Là, c'est le drame. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de pire que d'aller avec eux._ »

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le Capitaine Hitsugaya Toshirô était descendu à Karakura, accompagné de Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Abarai Renji et Kuchiki Rukia. Ils avaient pour ordre clair de surveiller la ville de Karakura. Mais en ce moment, Aizen semblait se tenir assez tranquille à vrai dire. Les Arrancars qui avaient massacré Kurosaki Ichigo n'étaient pas revenus, et visiblement, ce n'était pas parti pour. Le service de surveillance des frontières des mondes à la Douzième Division était en parfait état de marche.

- Très bien, je comprends. Tenez-moi au courant.

La voix du Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Toshirô Hitsugaya, qui était assis sur le toit de la maison des Kurosaki. Il venait de recevoir un appel venant justement du Département de Recherche et de Développement. D'après eux, le système de surveillance venait d'être amélioré, et ils pouvaient même sentir les fluctuations d'énergie dans le Garganta. Tant mieux, ça évitera d'être complètement prit de court au cas où les choses deviendront compliquées.

On était tout juste le matin. 7 heures 47 pour être précis. Aujourd'hui, bien que cela le déplaisait fortement, il fallait partir au Lycée. L'autre partie de la mission concernait Kurosaki : le Shinigami remplaçant de Karakura avait connu des mésaventures avec ses combats récemment, et d'après le Capitaine-Commandant, il pourrait constituer un problème si le Gotei 13 ne gardait pas un oeil sur lui.

Le rouquin n'était pas encore descendu de sa maison en tout cas. Toshirô arqua un sourcil, en s'étonnant lui-même : encore un peu, et c'était comme s'il avait prévu de faire le chemin avec Kurosaki. Chose qui n'allait bien évidemment jamais arriver.

A l'intérieur de la maison, c'était - une fois n'est pas coutume - le bazar complet. Isshin courrait un peu dans tous les sens en hurlant le nom de Masaki, se plaignant du comportement atroce de ses enfants qu'il trouvait trop cruels envers lui.

Sans réellement s'intéresser à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, Ichigo descendait les escaliers, portant son sac de manière nonchalante derrière son dos.

- Papa, t'accompagneras Yuzu et Karin, j'y vais moi. Dit-il sans attendre la réponse de son père.

Le lycéen entra rapidement dans la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, pas de petit déjeûner réel, mais un petit Sandwich ferait l'affaire sur le chemin.

Rukia était là, installée parfaitement sur une chaise avec Yuzu et Karin, mangeant avec une délicatesse exagérée sa tartine.

Le regard violet de la noble se tourna sur lui, alors que de sa voix hypocrite elle déclara :

- Tu ne manges pas avec nous, _Kurosaki-kun_ ?! C'est important de manger correctement !

- Rukia-chan a raison, tu sais Onii-chan ! S'exclama Yuzu.

- C'est bon, je vais être en retard de toutes façons, et toi aussi Rukia.

Sur ces quelques paroles, il prit vivement le bras de Rukia qui se débattit mollement en poussant des peu convaincants : « _Au secours !_ ».

Des secours qui vinrent avec la forme d'Isshin, mais qu'Ichigo repoussa d'un coup de pied. Le plus âgé des Kurosaki vint se ficher sur le mur, en maudissant le ciel pour lui avoir donné un fils aussi ingrat. Une fois seuls, Ichigo fusilla littéralement la petite Kuchiki du regard, mais elle fit abstraction de ces yeux meurtriers en regardant simplement ailleurs.

- Arrête de faire cette comédie à chaque fois ! Se plaint le Shinigami remplaçant, en ouvrant la porte de la maison. A chaque fois c'est par ...

Le regard d'Ichigo, ainsi que celui de Rukia, se figèrent : devant eux, se trouvaient des personnes qu'il connaissait bien, trop en ce qui concernait le premier cité.

Soupirant intérieurement, l'aîné des Kurosaki se résigna à demander à Toshirô pourquoi est-ce que toute son équipe l'accompagnait pour venir au Lycée. Parce que oui, c'était bien le cas : il ne manquait personne à l'appel, et c'était bien le plus embêtant.

- Tu fais exprès d'être si stupide ? Répliqua le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, en croisant les bras. Aujourd'hui, il y a une sortie scolaire de prévue. Tu croyais qu'on savait dans quel bus monter, nous ?

Un silence. Les yeux d'Ichigo commencèrent à se teinter d'une lueur de surprise.

- Une sorite scolaire ? Fit-il, incrédule. Depuis quand ?

- Tu devrais avoir honte paysan, gloussa Rukia de son coté. On en a parlé hier !

Fouillant vaguement dans sa mémoire, Ichigo se souvint d'une discussion durant laquelle Rukia avait eu l'air d'être étrangement enjouée. Trop en fait pour que c'était normal, mais lui ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde - vu le taux de stupidités qu'elle disait - et se retrouvait donc dans une situation pour le moins ... inconfortable, actuellement.

- Eh bah, Ichigo ! C'est vraiment laid d'être à ce point inattentif ! Déclara Yumichika en prenant une mine dégoûtée.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il réponde à ce mec là ? ...

- Hé, battons-nous avant d'y aller, Ichigo ! S'exclama Ikkaku.

... Ou à celui-là ? ...

- Ichigo, tu veux faire les magasins avec moi ? Mon Capitaine refuse d'aller m'acheter des bijoux ! Se plaint Rangiku.

... Cette fois, ça commençait sérieusement à le fatiguer ...

- Hé ! Ichigo ! Tu savais que chez Urahara, le riz était cuit en 30 minutes et pas en 40 ? S'étonna Renji.

- LA FERME !

Il avait crié fort. Un silence pesant s'installa. Ils l'avaient bien cherché, après tout. Bon, c'était tombé sur Renji mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division le regarda d'un air un peu surpris.

- Bon, dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard. Soupira Toshirô.

Le petit Capitaine de la Dixième Division était déjà parti en avance, les mains dans les poches. Sa vice-Capitaine vint lui sauter dessus pour lui dire d'arrêter de prendre toute cette histoire au sérieux, mais le jeune Shinigami ne lui répondit rien.

Finalement, la marche s'amorça. Ichigo en était persuadé maintenant : si être en compagnie de ces types sans qu'il n'y ait personne était compliqué à vivre, alors il n'imaginait pas lorsqu'ils seront là-bas. D'ailleurs ...

- Rukia, tu sais où est-ce qu'on va, d'ailleurs ? Demanda t-il à l'encontre de la brune qui marchait à ses cotés.

- Heu ... j'ai oublié.

Ouais. Super. Ichigo soupira. La journée allait être longue. Vraiment très longue.

Le petit groupe mit peu de temps à atteindre le Lycée de Karakura. Ce dernier était bondé. Le Parking était remplit de plusieurs Bus scolaires. L'ennui, c'est que personne ne savait quel était le bon à prendre parmi les Shinigamis. Ichigo dû finalement se résoudre à appeler Keigo pour lui demander où est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Quelle ne fut pas la déception du jeune homme lorsqu'il vit son ami accompagné de tous ces types bizarres ! Il n'était donc qu'un vulgaire objet pour retrouver son chemin ?

- Ah, merci Keigo. Dit le Shinigami remplaçant en rentrant dans le bus, accompagné d'une Rukia qui commençait à être euphorique, tandis que Toshirô, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika suivirent sans réellement broncher.

Les quelques remerciements prononcés par Ichigo suffirent à redonner un peu de courage à Keigo : peut-être qu'il n'avait pas oublié toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles après tout. Mais lorsqu'il vit le groupe s'installer à l'arrière du Bus, ses illusions furent vite gommées. Ichigo avait remplacé leur amitié par ces types louches. D'ailleurs, personne ne voulait aller avec eux, si ce n'était Chad et Inoue, malgré les demandes du Professeur. On avait peur d'eux, c'était un fait.

Et le trajet commença. Rukia s'était installée à coté d'Ichigo, sans même lui demander la permission, alors que ce dernier s'était collé à la fenêtre pour voir le paysage. Par ailleurs, il devrait songer à demander où est-ce que tout ce beau monde allait partir.

Ikkaku et Yumichika s'étaient également mis côte-à-côte, tandis que Rangiku accompagnait son Capitaine, malgré le visage blasé de celui-ci. Renji s'était installé complètement au fond, avec Chad à ses cotés, tandis qu'Inoue était repartie à l'avant du bus, pour rester avec Tatsuki.

Et le conducteur mit alors la musique. _Bad Romance_, un son insupportable pour les oreilles du Shinigami remplaçant. Par ailleurs, à l'écoute de cette musique, ses yeux se tournèrent droit vers Toshirô. Ce dernier avait sa vice-Capitaine aggripée sur son bras et luttait désespérément pour la repousser, mais elle voulait visiblement à tout prix lui faire un câlin. Vivre avec Rangiku devait vraiment être difficile.

Et les yeux suspects que lançaient les autres élèves à l'égard du duo de la Dixième Division ne fit que renforcer la frustration naissante chez le Capitaine Hitsugaya, qui prit toutefois sur lui-même et soupira.

Renji, de son coté, se contentait d'écouter de la musique. Ikkaku et Yumichika parlaient d'on-ne-sait-quoi, de même que Tatsuki et Inoue. Ichigo arqua légèrement un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit la rousse parler « d'envahisseurs extra-terrestres ». Cette fille était ... comme ça, c'était tout. Chad ne faisait simplement rien d'autre qu'attendre.

Le rouquin finit par croiser les bras, et s'adosser confortablement contre son siège, avant de lancer un petit regard à sa voisine. Cette dernière semblait bien s'ennuyer maintenant.

- Hé, Rukia. Commença le Shinigami aux cheveux oranges. Tu sais où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ? T'as bien dû parler avec Inoue ou d'autres filles, non ?

L'intéressée tourna machinalement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux ... étaient mi-clos en fait.

- ... Lapin ... ? Répondit la jeune noble d'une voix complètement absente.

- ... Non rien, continue de dormir.

Le trajet avait débuté depuis environ une heure et voilà que la Kuchiki était complètement endormie. Il lui en fallait vraiment peu à celle-là !

Hm ... tant pis pour savoir le lieu de cette petite escapade en extérieur. A vrai dire, Ichigo avait purement et simplement la flemme de demander à qui que ce soit d'autre. Devant, demander à une chaise vide ne l'avancerait pas à grand chose, pas plus que demander à Chad visiblement endormi également. Tant pis : il finirait bien par deviner où est-ce que ce bus était en train de les emmener, non ?

Le paysage changeait doucement à l'extérieur : les maisons se faisaient de plus en plus rares, la végétation et les roches dominaient de plus en plus. Les forêts se faisaient aussi de plus en présentes. Bon sang, et lui qui s'attendait à ce que cette sortie puisse les emmener dans un Parc d'attraction ou quelque chose d'autre ... visiblement, c'était du plein air.

- C'est quoi ça ?! S'étonna soudainement Ikkaku, le visage collé à la fenêtre.

Tout le bus se retourna dans la direction du chauve de la Onzième Division, avant de regarder dans la même direction que lui ...

- J'ai jamais vu un animal pareil ! On dirait le Capitaine Kurotsuchi !

... Tous ne virent qu'une simple vache.

Ichigo regarda le Shinigami, l'air ahuri - mais moins que ses camarades de classe forcément - puisque cet imbécile d'Ikkaku venait de sortir une phrase complètement stupide et dénuée de sens pour 3/4 des personnes présentes ici. La professeure qui gérait le voyage eu un petit sourire gêné, avant de détourner son attention complètement.

- Madarame. Fit le ton glacial du Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Ce dernier eu pour don de faire sursauter le Troisième Siège de la Onzième Division. Doucement, il tourna la tête vers Toshirô. Ce dernier le foudroyait littéralement du regard - avec en prime Matsumoto qui était collée au petit Capitaine, somnolante, de quoi énerver de plus en plus le propriétaire de Hyôrinmaru - et dire qu'Ikkaku n'était pas rassuré à cet instant relevait de l'euphémisme.

- Ne fais plus _jamais_ ça. Souffla t-il toujours avec le même ton.

- Euh ... o-oui. Balbutia un peu le chauve.

Ichigo soupira un peu. Au moins, Toshirô n'était pas dans la même catégorie complètement stupide d'Ikkaku et des autres, c'était rassurant. Le voir se faire sermonner par un adolescent d'un mètre 30 était assez risible. Mais bon, sa Lieutenante, Yachiru, était encore plus petite. Donc pour lui, c'était assez habituel de le voir ainsi. Mais pour ses camarades de classe, c'était plus : _« Comment un collégien peut-il effrayer cette racaille ?! »_

Et ces remarques indiscrètes ne firent qu'accentuer l'irritation qui gagnait petit à petit, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Les yeux d'Ichigo se fermèrent. Pourquoi ne pas dormir, aussi ? Quelque chose était bizarre quand même. Il sentait ... la tête de Rukia contre son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir droite, celle-là ? Sérieusement ... non pas que ça le dérangeait en soi, mais le moindre faux mouvement et il connaissait déjà la chanson : _« Foutu paysan ! »_

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

La route fut visiblement sinueuse, et cela entraîna un vif mouvement à l'intérieur de la route. Une effroyable douleur parcouru le menton d'Ichigo : à cause de cette route, la tête de Rukia s'était violemment cognée contre son menton. Deux larmes de douleur pendaient aux yeux d'Ichigo, tandis que ceux de Rukia s'ouvraient doucement, laissant entrevoir ... rien du tout ?

- Il se passe quoi ? Demanda la petite Kuchiki en se frottant légèrement les yeux.

- ... T'as la tête dure ! Répondit le Shinigami remplaçant en se tenant l'endroit endolori.

Rukia fixa sévèrement Ichigo l'espace d'un instant ... avant que ses paupières ne se ferment et qu'elle ne se rendorme, toujours contre l'épaule du rouquin, au grand damn de celui-ci.

Bon, il avait quand même réussi à échapper à une remarque assassine, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Maigre consolation, certes. Combien de temps fallait-il encore qu'ils voyagent ?

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes supplémentaires, le rouquin sentit que le bus s'arrêta, au grand soulagement d'Ichigo. Mais lorsqu'il vit ce qui entourait tous les étudiants dehors, ce fut un brusque retour à la réalité : de la nature, de la nature, et encore de la nature. Les mains du Shinigami se posèrent sur les épaules de Rukia, pour la réveiller.

- Hé ! Rukia ! Réveille-toi, on est arrivés. Dit-il en secouant la jeune noble.

Avant de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Rukia gémit un peu de son coté, avant de laisser apparaître ses pupilles violettes. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle vit son voisin se tenir le visage.

- T'as quoi encore ? Demanda t-elle en baillant doucement.

D'un hochement négatif de la tête, Ichigo tenta de lui faire comprendre : _« Rien. »_

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas la force de se disputer avec elle.

Par ailleurs, il fallait descendre de ce moyen de transport désagréable.

Les mains dans les poches, Renji regarda aux alentours d'un air intrigué. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion d'aller voir les forêts du monde des humains. En s'avançant, il jeta un vif coup d'oeil sur les sièges à coté de lui. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya et Rangiku-san n'étaient toujours pas descendus.

Le jeune Capitaine aux yeux turquoises affichait clairement un visage irrité, au point qu'une veine n'apparaisse sur son visage. Et pour cause : sa vice-Capitaine était littéralement affalée sur lui, son poids l'empêchant de se mouvoir correctement. Il l'avait appellée une fois. Deux fois. Et toujours aucune réponse. Cette fois, il ne tenait plus.

Sa main vint frapper le crâne de la jeune femme, qui se réveilla en poussant un petit cri de surprise.

- Capitaine ! Vous avez de ces manières de réveiller les gens ! Se lamenta t-elle.

- Tais-toi, pousse-toi et descends plutôt. Rétorqua sèchement Toshirô, d'un air complètement blasé.

Inutile de dire que ce petit échange avait de quoi rendre perplexe les autres élèves qui n'étaient pas descendus du bus : ce collégien se faisait vouvoyer par cette femme ? Déjà qu'il avait pu effrayer cette racaille chauve ...

Les yeux turquoises de Toshirô vinrent fusiller les quelques indiscrets présents ici, qui décampèrent sur-le-champ.

Tout le monde finit finalement dehors. La professeure qui se chargeait de ce voyage rassembla tout le petit groupe, qui comptait quand même une trentaine d'élèves, alors qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années apparue.

- Voici notre guide, Monsieur Bob ! S'exclama joyeusement l'institutrice. Il va nous aider dans notre visite guidée du Parc Naturel de Karakura !

- Enchanté jeunes gens, dit-il d'un ton un peu distant. Si vous voulez survivre, vous devez m'écouter. Le monde sauvage cache des créatures terrifiantes qui pourraient vous dévorer si vous ne suivez pas mes préceptes de sécurité.

A ces quelques mots, Ichigo soupira intérieurement. Si ce mec pouvait savoir tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis ces derniers mois, il ne dirait sûrement pas une chose pareille. Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux oranges se reportèrent sur les Shinigamis de l'équipe de Toshirô : il priait en ce moment pour qu'ils ne foutent pas le bazar dans les lieux. Son intuition commença à lui dire que tout ne serait pas si facile, lorsqu'il vit Yumichika et Ikkaku perplexes devant un singe dans un arbre. Franchement ...

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

La voix du guide fit sortir le Shinigami remplaçant de ses pensées. Il hocha la tête en s'avançant vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de sac ? Pensiez-vous un instant survivre dans la nature sauvage et féroce sans avoir le moindre outil pour vous protéger ?! Demanda t-il, d'un ton sévère.

De brefs excuses furent nécessaires pour calmer ce type. Le rouquin retourna auprès de ses amis et constata qu'il était bien le seul à n'avoir aucun sac sur lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à prendre quoi que ce soit alors qu'un con comme Renji avait pu prendre quelque chose ? Tss. Il se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir rien amené avec lui.

- Heu, Kurosaki-kun ... fit la petite voix innocente d'Inoue Orihime.

- Ah, Inoue. Il y a un problème ? Répondit le rouquin.

- Non non, pas vraiment ... mais si tu n'as rien amené, je peux partager mes affaires avec toi. J'ai de la boisson et des sandwichs mélangeant du thon avec du caramel et du jus d'ananas ...

Le visage d'Ichigo se brisa l'espace d'un instant devant la recette que son amie venait de lui décrire.

- Non merci ça ira, répondit simplement le Shinigami.

Et puis quand même, il préférait ne rien manger plutôt que de subir des problèmes digestifs suite à la nourriture que lui procurerait la jeune femme. Cette dernière hocha joyeusement la tête avant de partir en courant pour bavarder avec Tatsuki plus loin.

Chad et Ishida n'étaient pas très loin, et avançaient calmement en suivant le groupe mené par ce fameux guide au sale caractère.

- Rukia, qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac ? S'interrogea finalement Ichigo, en marchant aux cotés de la petite brune.

- Bah rien, pourquoi ? Je l'ai justement emmené pour ramasser des choses, des lapins de préférence ! S'extasia la petite soeur de Byakuya, rien qu'à l'évocation de cet horizon de bonheur qu'elle s'imaginait déjà.

- Je vois. J'me disais bien que ton sac paraissait bien léger. Et dire que je me suis fait gueuler dessus, et pas toi ... je suppose que c'est la même chose pour vous tous, hein ? Fit-il en s'adressant au groupe de Shinigamis.

- Non, il y a un miroir dans mon sac évidemment, il n'y a pas une journée durant laquelle je ne peux admirer les traits parfaits de mon visage. Rectifia Yumichika en prenant la pose.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Répondit Renji en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Moi j'ai quelques sandwichs et boissons qu'Orihime m'a donné, annonça Rangiku en montrant fièrement ces derniers.

- J'ai rien du tout. Fit Ikkaku les bras croisés. Mon épée en bois me suffit largement. Le sac sert juste à foutre mes victimes là-dedans.

- Ne me mets surtout pas dans la même catégorie que ces crétins, Kurosaki. Souffla froidement Toshirô.

... Ah ouais, d'accord. D'ailleurs, Toshirô avait beau dire, mais son sac ne semblait pas très remplit non plus. Une chance que lui et Rangiku étaient partis chez Inoue, sinon, ils seraient probablement là les mains vides.

Maintenant, il fallait suivre le guide, qui avait lancé un regard mauvais à Ichigo. Ce dernier se demandait pourquoi c'était toujours lui, le responsable.

Tout autour d'eux, la végétation commençait à être dense. Honnêtement, Ichigo n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans ce fameux Parc Naturel de Karakura. C'était tout juste s'il savait qu'il existait en réalité.

Le rouquin fermait la marche. Il se contentait d'observer les êtres venus de la Soul Society : que ces derniers paraissent aussi calmes pendant au moins dix représentait déjà une forme d'exploit. Mais ... tout ne pouvait durer ainsi.

- Putain ! S'exclama soudainement Ikkaku en levant les bras au ciel. J'en ai marre ! On arrive quand ? On va où ?!

Un vent glacial s'installa.

- T'es trop con ! Grogna Renji. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya a pourtant dit de te comporter normalement dans le monde des humains !

La bouche d'Ichigo s'ouvrit largement, le regard de Toshirô et de tous les autres élèves se figea. Comprenant la terrible ânerie qu'il venait de dire, le vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division vint mettre sa main devant sa bouche, signe qu'il n'avait rien dit, ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas dire une telle chose.

Toussotant, le guide vint à pas lents vers les deux hommes qui venaient de hurler.

- Tous les deux, veuillez vous comportez normalement. D'autant plus que ce que vous dîtes n'a clairement aucun sens.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux remontrances pour un certain chauve. Parce qu'il semblait en effet assez ... irrité.

- Pff ! Tu m'donnes des ordres, là ?! Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses mon gars ?! Je suis Madarame Ikkaku, Troisième ...

Mais il ne pu conclure sa phrase étant donné qu'Ichigo intervint rapidement pour lui mettre la main devant la bouche et le tirer vers lui.

- Veuillez l'excusez ! Il est un peu sous tension en ce moment ! Dit le Shinigami remplaçant.

Honnêtement, il se serait clairement passé de cette ridicule mise en scène. Tss, Ikkaku le paierait le moment venu. Toutefois, le regard assassin que lui lançait son enseignante en ce moment ne le rassurait pas trop quant à la suite des évènements. Et pour l'heure : ils n'avaient encore visité aucun lieu de ce fameux parc. Et visiblement, le guide l'avait déjà dans le colimateur.

Keigo s'approcha alors rapidement du groupe de Shinigami, pour aller voir le plus petit d'entre eux : Toshirô Hitsugaya. Ce dernier le regarda du coin de l'oeil, déjà blasé par ce qui allait se passer. A ses cotés, Rangiku avait déjà mit une certaine distance et partit discuter avec Rukia de sujets probablement inintéressants.

Le jeune ami d'Ichigo se racla rapidement la gorge.

- Euh, excuse-moi ... Mais pourquoi on t'appelle _« Capitaine »_ Hitsugaya ?

Un léger silence s'installa.

- Je suis le Capitaine d'une équipe de football dans laquelle jouent ces imbéciles. Répondit Toshirô en fermant les yeux.

- Ah ouais ?! Quelle équipe ?

La question embarassante.

- Tu connais pas.

- Mais si ! Dis alors !

Les yeux turquoises de Toshirô s'ouvrirent.

- Le Seireitei Football Club.

Derrière eux, Ichigo se frappa le visage. Les autres Shinigamis ne trouvèrent rien de particulièrement choquant dans la réponse du Capitaine aux cheveux blancs : c'était même bien trouvé !

Mais pour le rouquin, c'était vraiment de plus en plus dramatique. Même Toshirô commençait à dire n'importe quoi.

Au bout d'une certaine période de marche, la végétation des forêts se faisaient de moins en moins dense.

- Bien, fit ce dernier. Nous allons débuter notre visite de ce Parc par l'observation du comportement des éléphants à l'état sauvage. Il y a une distance de sécurité : quiconque aura la stupidité de la briser, mettra sa vie en péril. Alors je ne veux aucun balbutiement, me suis-je fait comprendre ? Déclara froidement le guide.

Dans les rangs des élèves, ce fut le calme plat. Il semblerait que ce type ne blaguait pas. Derrière ses lunettes, Ishida jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au groupe de Kurosaki : ces Shinigamis étaient vraiment ridicules dès qu'ils s'y mettaient. Le Quincy parierait sa main que l'un d'eux allait tout faire foirer.

Tout le monde se trouvait à une bonne vingtaine de mètres des éléphants. Les gros animaux mangeaient tranquillement dans cette plaine, tandis que le groupe d'étudiants était tranquillement caché derrière d'épais buissons. Le guide montra du doigt les mammifères et commença donc ses ennuyeuses explications, du point de vue de certaines personnes du moins.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ces éléphants mangent de grandes quantités de nourriture par jour.

Les yeux d'Abarai Renji étaient rivés sur les animaux. Ils étaient incroyables ! Jamais à la Soul Society il n'y avait eu de telles créatures. Ils semblaient forts en plus, mais le danger, il aimait ça ! Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage. Discrètement, pendant que l'autre vieux était en train de raconter son charabia, le Shinigami se déplaça sur la gauche.

- Renji, où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda soudainement Rukia.

- T'inquiètes, je vais aller voir ça de plus près ! Ils sont l'air trop cools ces trucs là !

Bon ... il fallait trouver une ouverture ... et puis non ! Il s'en foutait après tout ! Brutalement, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se leva et traversa les buissons, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, tandis que le guide se statufia devant tant de stupidité.

Les yeux ronds comme une soucoupe pendant un instant, Ichigo se reprit et poursuivit son ami.

- Bande ... bande d'idiots ! S'offusqua le guide, qui ne fit toutefois rien pour aller rechercher les concernés.

Ces derniers ne prirent pas vraiment en compte la remarque de celui qui devait leur servir de point d'appui ici.

- Sale con ! Reviens là ! S'écria Ichigo.

Du coté des Shinigamis ... il fallait faire quelque chose. Toshirô se frappa violemment le visage devant le manque d'intelligence de ses subordonnés - bien qu'appartenant à des Divisions différentes en réalité - et réfléchit rapidement sur un moyen de faire changer les choses. Il n'avait pas envie de hurler sur Abarai, il était trop fatigué pour ça.

De toutes façons, autre chose attira son attention : Ikkaku et Yumichika s'étaient mis à bouger également.

- Y'aura de la baston ! S'exclama avec joie le Troisième Siège de la Onzième Division en accourant derrière Ichigo et Renji.

- C'est laid de laisser ses amis partir ainsi, je vais donc aussi voir cela de plus près.

La bouche du guide, du prof, des élèves auraient pu atteindre le sol. Qu'est-ce que ces stupides personnes comptaient faire ? Se battre contre des éléphants ? Visiblement, cette idée ne déplaisait pas à Ikkaku.

Toshirô les fusilla du regard, mais trop tard : ils étaient déjà partis. Et forcément, il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle : Rangiku Matsumoto se leva aussi.

- Hé oh ! On abandonne pas les femmes à l'arrière comme ça ! S'indigna la vice-Capitaine aux formes généreuses tout en suivant le mouvement amorcé par ses collègues.

- Idiote ! Reviens ici !

La voix d'Hitsugaya ne porta pas réellement jusqu'à la jeune femme, qui l'avait clairement entendue, mais qui désobéissait malgré tout. Quelle imbécile ! Toshirô se leva à son tour et rejoignit tout ce beau monde.

Finalement, il ne restait que Rukia qui ne partait visiblement pas avec tout le monde. Elle était sagement posée derrière les buissons, comme une étudiante normale.

Inoue vint rapidement à ses cotés.

- Kuchiki-san, tu ne pars pas avec eux ? Questionna la rousse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée.

- Non, rétorqua simplement son interlocutrice. Je préfère les lapins. Je serais partie s'il y avait eu des lapins.

... Inoue hocha rapidement la tête et afficha un large sourire.

Du coté des autres étudiants, c'était la consternation.

- Bon ! S'exclama alors l'enseignante. Continuons la visite, le groupe de Kurosaki n'est pas une grande perte.

Et finalement, le guide fut de cet avis. Ils avaient _« choisit »_ leur destin.

Il ne restait donc plus que Rukia qui avait décidé d'attendre que ses amis soient de retour avant de repartir. A cet instant précis, la petite brune n'avait pas encore conscience de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre.

Il était arrivé assez vite : Renji se tenait maintenant à moins de cinq mètres des éléphants. Ces derniers étaient ... une dizaine ? L'homme aux cheveux rouges affichait un sourire stupide. Un coup de poing violent vint se fracasser sur l'arrière de son crâne et le fit chuter lourdement au sol. C'était bien entendu l'oeuvre de Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Enfoiré ! Hurla Renji, en se relevant. Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- C'est quoi cette question à la con ?! T'as pas vu les conneries que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ?!

Conneries ? Il allait lui en montrer, des conneries ! Le Shinigami de la Sixième Division asséna un coup de poing à son adversaire, qui fut paré avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas un combat de Shinigami, mais rien qu'un stupide combat d'humains sans pouvoir. Le ridicule ne tue pas. Voir deux idiots se frapper dessus juste devant une horde d'éléphants donnait toutefois l'envie à Toshirô de se jeter par une quelconque fenêtre, mais c'était impossible.

Arrivé en troisième sur les lieux, Ikkaku poussa un cri de guerre et dégaina son épée en bois. Il se posa juste devant un éléphant, le plus imposant de tous.

- Toi là ! Le gros ! Viens te battre !

Comme seule réponse, le chauve reçu un hurlement caractéristique des éléphants. L'animal repartit ensuite tranquillement manger. Il l'ignorait ?! Dans sa vie, jamais le Troisième Siège de la Onzième Division n'avait été si humilié ! Une veine de colère apparu sur son crâne, avant qu'il ne prenne un peu d'élan ...

- Ikkaku, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée ... Commença Yumichika.

... Et le chauve asséna un coup de toutes ses forces sur ce qui pouvait servir de front chez le pachyderne.

- ... De frapper cet animal. Conclu alors le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Grogna Toshirô, en arrivant sur les lieux. Retournez maintenant avec le groupe !

Tous les regards des concernés changèrent de direction, pour se poser sur le Capitaine le plus jeune de la Soul Society. Encore un peu, et on aurait l'impression qu'il allait sortir son Mod Soul pour dégainer Hyôrinmaru et congeler tous ces Shinigamis désobéissants.

Matsumoto, placée à coté de lui ne dit rien, mais fit rapidement signe au groupe, du doigt : visiblement, il y avait de l'agitation chez les éléphants. Leurs cris se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Ichigo et Renji cessèrent donc de se chamailler un instant, Ikkaku afficha un large sourire, Yumichika se prit doucement la tête dans ses mains, Toshirô voulut vraiment dégainer Hyôrinmaru et Rangiku prit un air un peu gêné avant d'hurler :

- Courez !

Parce que maintenant, la dizaine de poids lourds fonçaient droit vers le groupe de Shinigamis. Seul Ikkaku semblait les attendre de pied ferme, en tenant son sabre en bois.

- Allez ! Ramenez vous !

Mais le chauve fut emporté par Ichigo dans sa course.

- Mais putain, t'es vraiment trop con toi ! S'agaça le rouquin. T'es PAS un Shinigami là, tu te fais écraser par ces trucs et c'est fini !

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! J'veux me battre !

Bien entendu, le Shinigami remplaçant de Karakura ne tint absolument pas compte de la remarque de son interlocuteur et continua de foncer vers les buissons, où il s'imaginait naïvement, être en sécurité.

Rukia fixait cette course poursuite entre éléphants énervés et humains appeurés avec un air un peu anxieux ... avant que les choses ne s'approchaient trop d'elle.

- Changez de direction ! S'écria la jeune noble en commençant à paniquer.

Mais ils n'écoutèrent pas. C'est ainsi que la petite Kuchiki dû également prendre les jambes à son cou, à son grand désarroi.

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard ..._

Le groupe de Shinigamis avait enfin réussi à distancer ces énormes animaux, et tentait vaguement de reprendre son souffle. Ichigo fixa ensuite furieusement Ikkaku et Renji.

- Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! Accusa le rouquin.

- Quoi ? Si tu m'avais laissé leur régler leur compte, il n'y aurait rien eu à redire ! Répliqua Ikkaku en affichant un air féroce.

- La ferme vous tous !

La voix de Toshirô était teintée de colère. Tout le monde se figea, alors que le petit Capitaine avançait de quelques pas. Son regard turquoise se posa sur une branche d'arbre. Tiens, il avait trouvé de quoi régler leur compte à ces idiots. Il allait arracher cette branche et frapper tous ces imbéciles. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son bras se tendit vers cette branche d'arbre et ... il ne toucha rien. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il venait de se produire : il ... il était trop petit ?!

Tous se retenaient de rire. Sauf Matsumoto qui riait jusqu'à ce que des larmes ne coulent de ses yeux. C'était trop, là. Prenant un rapide appui, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division sauta et arracha le bout de bois, avant de le fracasser sur le crâne de sa Lieutenante, larmoyante sous le coup. Le regard turquoise de Toshirô vint ensuite frapper Madarame Ikkaku et Abarai Renji. Ces deux-là étaient coupables.

- Je vais vous faire _amèrement_ regretter votre stupidité. Lâcha froidement Toshirô.

Qu'un enfant d'un mètre 33 puisse être effrayant n'était pas habituel. Mais avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya, il fallait vraiment s'y attendre. Surtout qu'il était maintenant armé d'une branche. Bon, il y avait probablement de meilleures armes dans le monde, mais il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord.

- Attendez, on a pas que ça à faire. Coupa Ichigo. Trouvons plutôt un moyen de rejoindre le groupe.

Passer la frustration de l'instant, tout le monde s'accordait toutefois sur ce point là. Ils étaient perdus dans un Parc naturel sans que personne ne connaisse les lieux le moins du monde.

- Ichigo, commença Rukia. Tu as ton téléphone avec toi ?

- Non, je l'ai oublié. Répondit ce dernier, naturellement.

Les yeux de la petite Kuchiki se fermèrent tandis qu'elle croisa les bras.

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale crétin de paysan ! S'emporta soudainement la noble, faisant presque frémir son ami aux cheveux oranges.

- Hé oh, ça va hein ! C'est pas comme si c'était ma faute qu'on était coincés ici ! Répliqua le rouquin, en lançant un regard clair à Renji et Ikkaku, qui ne se sentirent toutefois pas visés par la remarque du Shinigami remplaçant de Karakura.

Soudain, Yumichika frappa dans ses mains, et les regards se posèrent sur lui. Avait-il une idée ? C'était peu probable selon Ichigo.

- Je pense qu'il faut ... réfléchir avec style. Proposa le Cinquième Siège de la Onzième Division.

Ce fut donc bien entendu une remarque complètement inutile et dénuée de sens, faisant s'irriter davantage Toshirô. Ce dernier faisait des efforts inhumains pour ne pas venir fracasser sa branche contre le crâne de ce mec. Par ailleurs, Matsumoto avait récupérée de cet assaut et semblait assez en forme. Pas réellement une bonne nouvelle, mais bon.

- Vous avez pas des téléphones, vous ? Demanda alors Ichigo. On pourrait s'en servir pour appeler Chad, Inoue ou Ishida.

- Tu connais le numéro de ces types ? Répliqua Toshirô.

- Euh ... pas par coeur, en fait ...

- Alors c'est inutile. Et _mon_ crédit n'est pas fait pour appeler des personnes du monde réel, Kurosaki.

Le concerné arqua un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas Toshirô si radin que ça, en fait. Bon ! S'ils ne pouvaient pas appeler, il faudrait au moins bouger. Parce que rester plantés ici jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe n'était pas une bonne idée. Le rouquin jeta de discrets regards aux alentours, mais il ne reconnaissait absolument rien du tout. C'était une situation tellement ridicule qu'il aurait presque envie d'en rire. Mais il n'était pas question de trouver ça drôle en ce moment : ils étaient mal barrés. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas non plus son badge de Shinigami Remplaçant avec lui. Sans faire plus de commentaires, Ichigo s'avança, et constata qu'on le suivait assez rapidement.

- Pourquoi vous me suivez ? C'est pas comme si je savais où était la bonne direction.

- T'es un mec du coin, annonça Renji. Donc t'es le mieux placé pour marcher.

- Et si on ne retrouve pas notre chemin, il faut quelqu'un à accuser. Ajouta Rukia d'un ton sérieux.

- Alàlàlà ... c'est si laid d'être perdu ... Soupira Yumichika.

- J'aime beaucoup le parfum naturel de cet endroit ! S'extasia Matsumoto en tapotant sur la tête de son Capitaine.

- La ferme. Kurosaki, dépêche-toi.

Bon eh ben ... puisqu'il le fallait. Le lycéen dévora les mètres rapidement, ses yeux fixèrent les alentours, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait être salvateur. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, de dix minutes, ils ne voyaient rien d'autre que de la végétation, et rien d'autre que de la végétation. Les choses commençaient à être assez ennuyeuses.

Jusqu'à ce que les pas d'Ichigo s'enfoncèrent un peu trop profondément dans un sol humide. Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? De la boue ? S'interroga t-il.

- Imbécile de paysan ! Fais attention où tu marches ! C'est probablement des sables mouvants comme on peut parfois en voir dans le désert du Rukongai ! S'empressa de répondre Rukia.

... Qu'elle ne le traîte plus _« d'imbécile »_ après avoir dit une connerie pareille, hein. Mais en tout cas, cela lui avait donné une idée.

- On devrait chercher un court d'eau et remonter le courant. Proposa le Shinigami.

On ne trouva rien à redire sur son idée. Encore fallait-il retrouver un court d'eau, ce qui était de loin le plus difficile. Ikkaku clamait qu'avec sa chance, ils n'auraient pas de difficulté. Mais cela n'était pas très convaincant. A part pour lui, évidemment.

Vingt bonnes minutes ont passées, et voilà enfin qu'une rivière coulait devant leurs yeux. Ichigo eu un sourire victorieux. Mais ce dernier ne s'éternisa pas.

- Putain Renji qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Grogna le rouquin.

- Regarde ces trucs ! Ils ont l'air super forts aussi ! Des crocodiles c'est ça ?! J'en avais jamais vu d'aussi près !

- Ouais, t'as raison ! J'vais me battre contre eux !

Et voilà qu'Ikkaku se mettait également à courir bêtement derrière Renji, chacun de leurs pas s'enfonçant un petit peu dans l'eau. Cette dernière leur montait maintenant aux genoux. Les remous provoqués par leurs mouvements chaotiques attira de nombreux crocodiles sur les lieux, ces derniers montrant leurs crocs menaçants vers les deux Shinigamis sous forme humaine. Rangiku et Rukia avaient de gros yeux, tandis qu'Ichigo commençait à avoir des envies de meurtre.

- Putain ! Lâche-ça enfoiré ! Hurla Ikkaku.

Son épée en bois, si chère à son coeur, venait d'être hapée par un de ces reptiles, avant d'être complètement découpée en morceaux. Quelque chose se fissura, dans le coeur du chauve.

- Merde ! Hé, Ikkaku, aide-moi ! Demanda Renji alors qu'un des animaux tentait de lui mordre les pieds, tandis que les machoires d'un autre étaient passées tout près de son postérieur.

- J'en peux plus, cette fois.

La voix du Capitaine Hitsugaya était grave, froide. Il mit rapidement la main à sa poche. Les regards des Shinigamis se posèrent doucement sur lui. Il n'allait quand même pas ... ?

Et bien si. Un de ces Mod Souls. Il le mit rapidement dans sa bouche avant de réapparaître, avec son corps de Shinigami, ce haori de Capitaine ... et ce Zanpakutô.

- _Elève-toi jusqu'aux Cieux Gelés, __**Hyôrinmaru**__ !_

- A-Attends, Toshirô ! Tempéra Ichigo.

- Capitaine, ne les tuez pas, hein ! S'exclama Matsumoto, souriante.

Un dragon de glace et d'eau vint s'abattre autour d'eux. Tout le monde fut gelé, crocodiles y compris. Rukia ferma les yeux. Ces pauvres reptiles n'avaient rien fait de mal : elle se sentait vraiment triste pour eux.

Ailleurs, le groupe d'étudiants continuait à avancer, à visiter les lieux, sans même se soucier du sort des autres. Du moins, pour la plupart. Inoue se faisait maintenant un sang d'encre pour ses amis.

- Je me demande si Kurosaki-kun et les autres vont bien ... Soupira t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Inoue-san. Intervint Ishida. Ce sont peut-être des Shinigamis, mais ils devraient pouvoir survivre.

- Oui. Ajouta simplement Chad.

Et dès l'instant suivant, les trois amis purent sentir un violent reiatsu qui émanait de la forêt avoisinante. Hyôrinmaru. Finalement, il y avait peut-être de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils n'étaient pas si loin, finalement ! La rousse ne put s'en empêcher.

- Sensei ! Le groupe de Kurosaki-kun est à coté ! Nous devrions aller les chercher !

- De quoi tu parles ? S'ils sont à coté, ils vont retrouver le chemin vu qu'il n'y en n'a qu'un. Enfin, si tu veux y aller tu n'as qu'à essayer de revenir en vie.

- Et maintenant, je vous prie de rester vigilants. Annonça le guide. Cet endroit est infesté de fauves, alors ne sortez pas du chemin et n'allez pas dans la végétation.

Déçue, la jeune femme aux cheveux roux repartit avec Tatsuki, qui tenta vainement de la consoler. Disant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'Ichigo ne pourrait pas mourir de manière si stupide. Et elle avait raison. Ils n'allaient pas mourir. Mais leurs mésaventures continuaient.

D'ailleurs, comment ça se faisait qu'il n'y avait pas de grilles pour protéger ? Ce Parc Naturel était vraiment dangereux.

Ishida, voyant la mine dépitée d'Inoue, se décida : il allait partir chercher ces imbéciles de Shinigamis lui-même. Ainsi, il prouverait que les Quincys ont un meilleur sens de l'orientation.

Toshirô avait maintenant regagné son gigai. Mais la démonstration de son pouvoir dissiuadait maintenant Renji et Ikkaku de continuer à chercher les animaux. Même si les deux Shinigamis avaient eu énormément envie d'aller embêter des singes présents dans un arbre. Le regard froid que lançait le Capitaine Hitsugaya était effrayant. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, c'était lui qu'on suivait. Ichigo avait reculé d'un cran et marchait aux cotés de Rukia. Ikkaku, Yumichika et Renji terminaient la file amorcée par les deux membres les plus hauts gradés de la Dixième Division.

Le petit Capitaine aux cheveux blancs était vraiment ... effrayant en ce moment même. Et lorsqu'une banane atterit sur son crâne, ponctué de cris victorieux et moqueurs des singes présents dans un arbre, tous s'attendaient déjà au pire.

Et lorsque la main du dénommé Toshirô Hitsugaya fit une nouvelle fois le chemin dramatique qui menait à son Mod Soul ...

- Cachez-vous ! Hurla Ichigo.

Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division avait maintenant son corps de Shinigami.

- BANKAI ! Grogna t-il. _**Daiguren Hyôrinmaru**_ !

... Hein ?! Il exagérait, là !

Cachés derrière un arbre, Ichigo et Rukia eurent la curiosité de voir ce que faisait actuellement le Shinigami le plus haut gradé des lieux.

Il flottait là, au-dessus d'eux. Et il tenait un singe par le cou, en le secouant frénétiquement.

- TOI ! Hurla le Shinigami. Excuse-toi, tout de suite !

Devant le manque de réaction de l'animal, Toshirô finit par le jeter de l'arbre vers les buissons.

Il jeta ensuite un regard meurtrier à ses congénères qui s'enfuirent en poussant des hurlements de terreur.

Voilà que Toshirô aussi commençait à parler avec les animaux. Et avec un singe qui plus est ... Le Capitaine Hitsugaya Toshirô avait perdu la raison, tout simplement. Les pupilles ambres d'Ichigo se tournèrent vers celles de Rukia.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?! S'offusqua la jeune noble.

- ... Rien, répondit le rouquin. Tes fringues sont devenus tout sales maintenant. Tu fais plus paysan que moi.

Un coup de poing de la part de Rukia dans la tête, et le Shinigami aux cheveux oranges ravala ses propos. Bon, il aurait dû se taire sur ce coup là.

Et il fallait continuer à avancer.

- Hé, Toshirô ! Hurla Ichigo au Capitaine. Maintenant que tu es là haut, regarde ce qu'il y aux alentours !

Perché en haut de l'arbre, Toshirô - qui avait toujours son Bankai - se retourna mécaniquement vers le lycéen aux cheveux oranges. Etait-il dans son état normal ? ... Rangiku mit sa main devant sa bouche, craignant ce qui allait se produire.

- ... Tu m'as donné un ordre, Kurosaki ? Lâcha Hitsugaya, d'un air menaçant.

- Heu ... pas vraiment, c'est pas ce que tu crois ...

Après un dragon de glace lancé en direction d'Ichigo - et Rukia qui avait eu la malchance de rester à coté de son ami - la fureur du Capitaine de la Dixième Division se calma un petit peu, et il retourna dans son gigai une nouvelle fois, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux alentours, comme convenu. Mais visiblement, il n'était pas un état de totalement calme. Ses yeux foudroyaient Ichigo qui se demandait à cet instant qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait. La main de Matsumoto Rangiku se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux oranges.

- Il faut pas chercher mon Capitaine, il est susceptible une fois qu'il est en colère. Murmura la jeune femme.

- O-Ouais ... j'ai remarqué ça. Rétorqua son interlocuteur. N'empêche qu'il faudrait savoir ce qu'il a vu.

- On part par là-bas, déclara le petit Capitaine.

Personne ne trouva quoique ce soit à redire sur l'ordre de Toshirô. Personne n'avait envie de subir les effets glacials de Hyôrinmaru, à vrai dire.

Toutefois, Renji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par ce monde sauvage autour de lui. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya menait la marche. D'après lui, il y avait des bâtiments qui devaient être ceux chargés de l'administration non loin de là : donc, c'était forcément ici que le groupe du guide se rendait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quelques grognements provenant des buissons se firent entendre.

- Le premier qui fait n'importe quoi, connaît son sort. Annonça Toshirô, d'un ton menaçant.

- Vous allez lui mettre un coup de branche ? Cette fois je vais la prendre pour vous, Capitaine ! S'exclama joyeusement Matsumoto.

... Le Capitaine ne préférait simplement pas répondre à la remarque dénuée d'intérêt de sa subordonnée. Comme trop souvent, en fait.

- Mon instinct me dit qu'une bête féroce approche ... Murmura Ikkaku en craquant ses mains.

- Venons en à bout, avec élégance. Cru bon d'ajouter Yumichika.

- Il a pas intérêt à essayer de me mordre le cul ! Se méfia Abarai Renji, aux aguets.

- Ichigo, tu me dis dès que tu vois un lapin, ok ? Demanda Rukia, qui était visiblement complètement déconnectée de la réalité.

A travers les buissons, une paire d'yeux. Les grognements continuaient. Visiblement, ils appartenaient véritablement à une redoutable créature ... carnivore. De quoi ravir Ikkaku. Il n'avait plus son sabre, certes, mais se battrait alors à mains nues, avec ses ongles et ses dents s'il le fallait ! Toutefois, l'air menaçant de Toshirô le dissuada un peu.

Mais lorsqu'un animal quadrupède d'une couleur proche de l'orange, rayée, aux griffes et crocs accérés, le Troisième Siège de la Onzième Division ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à quatre pattes et de courir vers lui en hurlant.

- Viens te battre ! Hurla t-il.

S'il n'était pas possible de se battre comme un Shinigami, alors autant se battre comme un animal.

Ichigo le regarda avec un air de lassitude terrible. Ce mec est vraiment trop con : après les éléphants, les crocodiles, voilà qu'il partait se battre contre un Tigre à mains nues.

Mais rapidement, Ikkaku sembla être en difficulté : les coups de griffes du Shinigami n'étaient pas très efficaces et ses morsures lui arrachèrent des grimaces de dégoût. En revanche, le Tigre frappa fort et blessa la jambe du chauve qui hurla de douleur.

Enfilant rapidement son corps de Shinigami, Yumichika s'élança en direction de l'animal et parvint à le repousser d'un coup de pied.

- Ikkaku, le fait de se faire maltraîter de la sorte par un animal surpasse de loin le stade de la laideur.

- La ... ferme.

Le tigre n'allait toutefois pas en rester là. Il rugit de nouveau et fonça vers Ikkaku.

Les pupilles violettes de Rukia fixèrent l'animal. A quelques détails près, il ressemblait à une peluche. Et donc indirectement à Chappy. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Yumichika faire du mal à quelque chose de semblable. Définitivement.

A son tour, elle rentra dans son corps de Shinigami, sous l'oeil horrifié d'Ichigo.

- _Danse, __**Sode no Shirayuki**__. _

_Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren !_

Et une vague blanche vint emporter tout ce beau monde.

Le coeur de la Kuchiki se brisa en morceaux, lorsqu'elle constata que l'animal avait été piégé dans la glace, qui se brisa ensuite. Des larmes de tristesse déferlèrent de ses yeux, tandis qu'Ichigo et Renji s'approchait d'elle.

Personne ne se préoccupa du sort de Yumichika et d'Ikkaku.

- Hé, Rukia, c'est ... pas grave ! Déclara Ichigo.

- Ouais, ajouta Renji. C'était juste un gros truc chiant celui-là.

La noble s'arrêta de sangloter, et fixa soudainement les deux autres. Ils jouaient avec ses sentiments, hein ? Ils osaient se moquer de ses goûts ? Elle ne pourrait pas leur pardonner.

La jeune femme se redressa, et pointa la lame blanche de Sode no Shirayuki dans leur direction.

- _Tsugi no Mai : Hakuren_ !

Et la vague blanche, les emporta à leur tour.

Mais aussitôt ce geste terminé, Rukia s'effondra une nouvelle fois. Le souvenir de ce Tigre adorable ne pouvait pas sortir de son esprit. Peu importe pour Renji et Ichigo, ils l'avaient bien cherché. C'était décidé : elle allait l'enterrer.

Chose qu'elle commença à faire, reniflant à maintes reprises.

Toshirô et Rangiku étaient restés là, les bras croisés. Le premier parce qu'il en avait marre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, et la seconde parce qu'elle trouvait tout ça très drôle et distrayant. Autant dire que ... ce n'était pas vraiment les mêmes raisons qui les animaient.

Soudain, un bruit d'appareil éléctronique. Tous les Shinigamis ressortirent de leurs trous respectifs : Renji sortit du sol, Ikkaku et Yumichika d'on-ne-sait-où, probablement des buissons. Ils portaient des blessures, mais rien d'important. Rukia également, releva la tête. Et tout ce beau monde s'approcha du son, venant du portable de Toshirô Hitsugaya.

- Alors, Capitaine ? S'impatienta Matsumoto.

- Un Hollow ?! S'exclamèrent en choeur Renji et Ikkaku.

- Un lapin ? Demanda Rukia, plein d'espoir d'enfin rencontrer cet animal légendaire en réalité.

- Un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ? S'interrogea Yumichika.

- Il se passe quoi ? Questionna Ichigo, en enlevant les restes de bouts de glaces sur son corps.

- On rentre à la Soul Society : il y a une invasion de Menos Grande et beaucoup de Capitaines sont absents, déclara Hitsugaya.

Un blanc. Le vent souffla sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit.

- C'EST GENIAL ! S'exclamèrent finalement toute petite bande de Shinigamis, Ichigo exclu.

- On va enfin quitter cet enfer ! Se réjouit Matsumoto. Faut que j'aille de suite prendre un bon bain chez moi !

- Faut que j'aille voir mon coiffeur !

- Allons jouer à la console ! Proposa Renji à Ikkaku.

Rukia ne trouva rien à dire de son coté, mais était quand même heureuse de partir d'ici.

Toshirô fixa ses subordonnés d'un air blasé. Sérieusement, ils avaient oublié qu'ils rentraient pour éliminer des Menos Grande ou quoi ?

Une voix toussota légèrement, et les regards se tournèrent vers son origine : Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Vous allez m'abandonner ici ? Dit-il d'un ton grave et presque menaçant.

- A plus Ichigo ! Déclara hâtivement Rukia.

L'instant d'après, la porte du Senkaimon venait de se refermer. Le rouquin était tétanisé.

Les yeux d'Ichigo se posèrent sur les cieux : il commençait à faire vraiment moche dans le ciel, les nuages noirs se massaient avec beaucoup d'importance. Le Shinigami remplaçant, maudissait tout le monde. Ses congénères, Kon, son père, lui-même ... Et tout cela s'était passé, en moins d'une demie journée.

A sa montre : 11 heures 36. Et il commençait à avoir faim, tiens.

Un grognement sourd se fit sentir dans son dos : un Tigre. Encore ? ... Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir faim.

_« Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo. Après une journée de merde avec les Shinigamis, ou plutôt une matinée, rien ne s'était arrangé depuis qu'ils avaient lâchement fuit vers la Soul Society pour combattre des Menos Grande. Un tigre m'a prit en chasse, et je suis maintenant coincé sur un arbre, après qu'une famille de ces animaux m'ait prit en chasse._

_La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai croisé Ishida sur le chemin. Maintenant, il est avec moi. »_


End file.
